The Power of The Symbiots
by JoshanatorX1
Summary: After Failing a mission, getting his heart broken, getting beaten, and thrown into a river Naruto stumbles on black goo and his life will change forever. I'm not good at summaries but i promise you it's good and Stuff goes down in it (please leave a comment/Review).
1. The Start

Chapter I

**Bam**

A blond woman with a green jacket standing in an office with her fist slammed into a desk, her teeth grinding together, her eyebrows close together almost touching, and her eyes -as nice as they were- are now nothing but blinding rage as she was looking at the stack papers of death reports with a failed mission report

" NARUTO...I asked for you to get that man to the land of lightning safely AND YOU COULDNT EVEN DO IT " Yelled the woman.

Standing on the other side of the room was a man with spiky blond hair, an orange and black jump suit with orange pants. He was looking down wallowing in his failure.

"EVERY ninja died on this mission YOU COULDNT BRING ANY OF THEM BACK" said the woman.

" Do you understand what i told you...their were to many of them, their stealth skills were to great, and they had EXPLOSIVES" said Naruto " I tried.. no I DID everything i could I don't deserve this abuse grandma Tsunade".

" Then why are you still here" said Tsunade as she sat down in her chair.

"Huh"

" you said you DID everything right?.. then why are you still here..WHY DIDNT YOU DIE WITH THEM "

" HEY I did do everything explosions came from all over and we got separated my group and I were trying to get to the other half of the group but...they came at us from know where, They were like ANIMALS, the other group must have had the same trouble because we could hear their screams as we were getting killed...I was the only survivor AND I TOLD YOU ALL THIS ALREADY" said Naruto.

Naruto began to cry tears fell as he thought about his mission and all his fellow ninja acting under his orders...and dieing under them, his fist clenched so tight that if it was any tighter his nails would dig into his skin and bleed, and his legs became wabbly he just couldn't stand any longer he fell on his butt, put his knees together, and dug his face in them.

" leave Naruto" said Tsunade.

" What" said Naruto whipping away his tears.

" GET OUT A SIMPLE B-RANK MISSION AND YOU COULDNT DO IT" said Tsunade " Go do some training, get better until then I don't want to see your face".

Naruto was dead silent his tears stopped his head still a little down, he got up very silent and clenched the door knob tightly as he opened the door.

" I'm disappointed in you Naruto You're the hero of Konoha for Gods sake start acting like it and full fill that title " said Tsunade.

Naruto's head rose but he didn't say anything he was dead silent. He grabbed the door knob and slammed that door so hard that there was a huge crack in the door. He left the mansion so many thoughts were going through his heads and he could feel a head ach coming so he decided to go and clear his head he jumped to one building to the next until he got on top of the mansion. As he looked out into the deep forest as the sun was entering its mid afternoon. He was still depressed and very angry then he saw the training grounds and figured the best way to get rid of his anger is to do some training. At the training grounds he painted a target on a log and took out some of his Kuni knives. He threw his first one and it hit dead center on the target he kept going all hitting the center around the first kuni. He kept throwing the Kuni in anger that when he ran out his arms still kept going for a few seconds till he realized he was out. He put his hand in his pouch and took out ninja stars and without thinking he threw them as hard and fast but the center was filled with kuni knives and all those stars that he threw just hit the back-end of it. Naruto sighed as he walked over to the log a took out all the knives once he got them all out he started to cry again as he stared at the holes in the logs.

" WHAT did I do wrong ,I did my best what was the problem, what should i have done." Cried Naruto.

He turned around and whipped his tears looked up and the sunset it looked very beautiful with the sky turning into dark and the trees bright green it was very nice. As he looked down from the sun set and saw familiar pink haired friend that might just cheer him up.

" SAKURA" shouted Naruto with a smile.

" oh..hey Naruto.." said Sakura " I heard about what happened in your mission from Tsunade i have to say i expected better but i guess it couldn't be helped".

"Yeah..." said Naruto as his smile disappeared.

"It's ok Naruto" said Sakura as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto lunged at her with open arms, she fell down next to the lake sparkling in the sunset's reflection and wrapped his arms around her.

" AHH Naruto what are you doing" said Sakura

"I'm sorry Sakura it's just that i almost died i barely survived i just wanted to get this off my chest...Sakura I LOVE YOU"

Sakura just sat there for a second but then her fist formed and punched him in the gut very hard that Naruto almost threw up.

" ACK" Naruto backed up with his arms now wrapped around his stomach and his head down thinking that he will see his lunch again.

Naruto looked up and saw a fist in a black glove heading to his face. Naruto flew from the lack all the way back to the log and broke right through it.

" Really Naruto you thought that i would go out with because of your title and the scenery well that's just pathetic I'm leaving" said Sakura

"What the hell it seems I'm not wanted any where" said Naruto " i guess ill just go home get some rest let this whole shit blow over".

Naruto was walking out of the training grounds towards home he heard something he turned to his right took out his Kuni and got into a fighting stance

" HEY I KNOW YOUR IN THERE COME OUT" shouted Naruto.

Out of the bushes came a purple straight haired girl with a gray and purple jacket her eyes were all white and her face WAS white but now its kind of red.

" OH its you Hinata you scared me for a second there" said Naruto

"uhmm i..i'm sorry" said Hinata

" its alright say Hinata would you like to take me home or perhaps come over for a while i could-" said Naruto

" AHH Uhmm AHH" Cried Hinata as she ran away with her face all red.

"-really...use the...company" said Naruto more depressed " i guess every one hates me today..grandma Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, and the Villagers.

Dam it this is like my child hood all OVER".

Naruto felt the his chakra coming out but not just his chakra...the nine tails chakra as well, his eyes were changing from blue to red and his pupils shape changed to a thin line instead of a circle.

" NO stop stay in control your better than this you're the hero of konoha lets just go home" said Naruto.

Naruto walked along the rail of the bridge at night and stopped in the middle and stared at the moon listening to the rush of the water and the wind it all sound so smoothing as he closed his eyes he cleared his mind. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his mouth and some people pushed him to the ground and started beating him.

" Hey that was my brother that died under your command" said some person as he was punching the side of his head.

" yeah my cousin to he was the only family I had" said another guy as he kicked his stomach.

" You should have died you cowered" as he kicked his back.

"what kind of Ninja are you" as he stomped on his side.

"what kind of hero are you" as he kicked his face.

Naruto can't fight back he doesnt have the strength to fight them. From what he could tell they were fellow ninja and civilians. one of them picked him up and bashed his head against the rail. Naruto's vision became faint and before he went to black he heard one of them say something.

" what did you say" said one guy

" I said we should throw him off the bridge into the river" said another guy.

" Well what if he survives and tell somebody and if he doesnt what if we get attacked again".

" He won't we he doesnt have any backbone like that besides we have plenty of strong ninja anyway".

Next thing Naruto knew he was wet and couldn't breath and was being pushed by the current after that it was black for a while. later Naruto found himslef in Konoha but it seemed very empty.

" Whats Going on here" asked Naruto as he looked around.

He walked around for a while then he found a few freinds of his.

" HEY SHINO,KIBA, BUSHY BROWS WHAT HAPPENED HERE" he shouted.

Naruto ran up to them but they seemed lifeless they just stared into space or just at nothing.

"HEY GUYS"

Suddenly they all turned their heads toward him at the same time. Naruto is just freaked out and runs back as he runs he looks back and sees them walking in his direction.

"What is all this...OOF" Naruto bumps into two people a girl with long red hair with brown and red clothes holding the hand of a man with the same hair style as Naruto with a long white jacket with red flames at the bottom.

" Mom..Dad..What are you doing here"

"You failed son now its time you learned a lesson" said Naruto's dad his chackra formed a spiral ball in his hand.

" What the heck" said Naruto

Naruto turns around and sees all his friends holding weapons and other jutsu. with no other choice Naruto ran as fast as he could not knowing what happened or what caused all this.

" what the heck is going on..." asked Naruto

" were going to kill you Naruto" says a familiar voice

" Sakura is that you" Asked Naruto

" Yeah and if you're wondering we decided we don't need you any more we have plenty of powerful ninja we don't need you or you to keep that fox under control" said Sakura

" what I don't understand"

" what you thought we actually liked you HAHAHA no we just wanted to keep that fox were it belongs...in you but since we don't care anymore we don't care about you so do us all a favor and DIE" shouted Sakura as she attempted a punch but Naruto dogged and Sakura tried again with a few more punches.

Naruto ducked the first and jumped off the wall. Naruto heard the rest of the mob coming his way and so may emotions are coursing through his body but his first priority is to escape. Naruto quickly looking around before Sakura comes around and attacks. He sees a fire stair case on the side of the building in front of him. Sakura comes at him again with a chakra leaking punch Naruto acts quickly by parrying the punch and punch her in the stomach and pushing her away.

"I'm sorry Sakura" said Naruto.

Naruto passes Sakura but gets cut off by the mob Naruto see ing no other way to get out of this without hurting them is to jump on their heads. Naruto jumps and lands on Sai's face and jumps off his face with a little smile and grabbed on the rail and begins to climb but Some one grabs his leg.

" WHERE YOU GOING NARUTO HAHAHA" says Sakura with an Evil voice.

Naruto remembering all the hate and frustration in his life and all the pain and sadness and is about to let go and let them take him.

" **HEY friend grab my hand**" says an unfamiliar voice

Naruto looks up and sees a dark goo almost no shape but the arm looks real and strong so Naruto with the hope that one person still cares about him grabs the hand. Naruto wakes up with half of his body on land and the other half still in the river. Pitch black night Naruto couldn't see anything he gets up while still coughing up water some blood. His head still in pain possibly still bleeding Naruto looks at himself in the reflection of his head band. bruises and cuts all over him and black sludge across his clothes.

"OH THATS JUST GREAT I MESS UP ONE TIME AND THE WHOLE VILLAGE HATES ME NO MATTER WHAT I DO I GO RIGHT BACK TO WERE I STARTED, MY DREAM FELT SO REAL EVERYONE HATES ME, AND NOW MY CLOTHES ARE MESSED UP" screams Naruto.

Naruto busy shouting his problems and complaints doesnt realize that the black sludge is takeing over his body, the color black on his clothes stay the same but the orange becomes like a gray color. Naruto looks to his right and sees konoha village he didn't go too far.

" Well not anymore from no on things are going to be different things are going to change and people are GOING TO PAY" said Naruto as he clench his fist and started walking.

As he was walking the red spiral symbol on his back changes color to white and morphs itself into a white spider symbol.


	2. Change

Chapter 2

The next day Naruto awoke in his dark room laying in his bed. The shades closed, the sun only showing through the cracks of the shades. Naruto with his tired eyes looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30 in the morning. He wanted to go back to sleep but he had this feeling to get up and start his day.

"Humph can't wait to see what this day has planned for me today" said Naruto in a sarcastic voice as he opened his shades a little.

Narutos eyes showed no emotion, not happy, or sad, not even depressed it was just eyes. He looked around his room and all he saw was his old jumpsuit and pants on the floor, some old ramen cups on the kitchen table, some scrolls unrolled on the floor, and a bowl water that was cold and a cloth with some blood on it on a table next to his bed.

"Well I better get dressed" said Naruto.

He walks over to his closet and when he opens it, his closet was dark so he turned on the lights and all he saw was his orange jumpsuits and pants.

"Oh what a hard choice what will I ever wear" Naruto said sarcastically.

But then something catches his attention like as if something was calling him; He looked over in the back of his closet and moved some clothes and he saw it a black and all the orange is replaced by a grayish silver color. Naruto picked it up with such amazement but he liked it.

"I don't recall getting this but whatever it is I'm wearing you today" said Naruto with joy.

He put it on and it felt so good like it was a perfect fit and it had a great feel to it as his arms went through the sleeves. When he put this on it gave him a wonderful feeling that he just couldn't explain all knew was that it was good and brought a smile to his face.

"Wow this feels so good though I wish you were a different piece of clothing I already have more than enough of these" said Naruto.

"Immediately his suit changed and morphed itself into a black and gray Jonin jacket with the white spider on the back where the red spiral should be.

"WHOA WAIT WHAT THE HELL" shouted Naruto scared beyond belief. He quickly unzipped the jacket and threw it on his bed.

"WHAT are you" asked Naruto freaked out.

The black jacket morphed back to its original form. Naruto looked at it and it was nothing but just black goo.

"Hey I remember you…you were on my jacket from the river I thought you were just pollution" said Naruto poking at the sludge. The goo grabbed his finger and put its self back on Naruto.

"So you can change your form huh how about the Hokage's cloak" said Naruto

His closed changed into white and red clothes with a white jacket and a white and red diamond hat.

"That's how about a cloak….from one of the Akatsukie" asked Naruto.

It changed once more into a long black cloak with red clouds on it.

"This is so cool now change into…..you know what just change into that first form I liked that one the best" said Naruto

The suit changed back to the black and gray-silver color jump suit.

"I think I'll keep you" said Naruto with a smile on his face rubbing the sleeve like as if it were a dog.

Naruto walked to his door opened it to enjoy his new day because like he said before it was all going to change. He walked out of his room and put his foot on the top of the rail in front of his door room he took a deep breath of the fresh cool air that was blowing.

"Well let's go and do something I guess" said Naruto as he put both feet on the rail ready to jump from building to building like he always does.

"whoa wait a minute I have no were to be the Hokage did say she didn't wanted to see me so I guess I should enjoy my day" said Naruto with his arms up and a smirk on his face.

Naruto decided to walk around instead of jump around. As he was walking the Villagers said Hi and were puzzled probably by the new look, some have even complemented his new look. Still they're people who give him some dirty looks but Naruto payed no attention. Naruto was enjoying his walk but he became hungry and decided to visit Ichiraku Ramen shop. He was almost their until he saw a beautiful girl with dark straight hair, a blue T-shirt, and black paints. She had beautiful blue eyes, a nice smile, and she was looking straight at him.

"Hey their beautiful lady" said Naruto

"Oh...uhm hey their" said the lady looking away slightly.

"I'm kind of hungry and I was about to go eat some good ramen alone would like to change that and come eat with me The Hero of Konoha" said Naruto wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah sure why not" said the lady.

'Score' said Naruto as the lady and him walked toward the ramen stand engaging in conversation.

They walked and laughed for a while Naruto could smell the ramen even though they were still blocks away and they still have to cross the bridge. When they got to the bridge some familiar voices were talking and one of them noticed Naruto.

"You…you're still here and alive I thought we took care of you last night" said one guy

"And what is with the new clothes you thought if you changed your colors we won't be able to recognize you how dumb are you" said another Guy.

One of the other guys was coming closer he was a ninja as well and he wore the green vest but he was young so he couldn't be a Jounin so he must have been a chunin rank.

"Hey who is this woman is this your girlfriend " said the chunin "How perfect we get to kick your butt again while your Girlfriend Watches" said the Chunin as he pushed her.

Naruto Acted quickly with a quick punch across his face. The Chunin covering his cheek walked back a little and kneeled a little.

"Don't you ever push her or any women like that again DO YOU HEAR ME" said Naruto.

"Oh….well look who finally developed a backbone" said the Chunin.

He looked into his back pouch and took out a kunai knife and charged at Naruto. Naruto standing there not even in a battle stance just stands their not moving or even afraid of him. The Chunin swings his arm and to his surprise Naruto grabs his wrist lifts his arm up as high as he can causing the chunin to be lifted off the ground and he squeezed his wrist.

"AHHHHH" the Chunin screamed. His strength was so great he dropped his knife.

"I developed ALOT more than just a backbone" Naruto said.

He let go of his arm as the chunin fell to the ground he was breathing heavy in relief. But his relief was but short lived Naruto kicked square in the face.

"I think it's time teach you guys a lesson in respect to YOUR FELLOW NINJA".

"Hey guys what are you doing get him" shouted the Chunin as he whipped the blood from his nose.

The other four guys charged at Naruto with full speed and intent to kill. Once again Naruto with most of his weight on one leg and his hands in his pockets is unmoved by this treat. The first guy went for the strong straight punch but Naruto ducked and swayed to the right and did a leg sweep causing the guy to face plant. Two guys coming from the two sides of Naruto also going for the straight punch but Naruto just took a step back—with his hands still in his pockets—and let them punch each other.

"Ok this is pretty sad I thought you guys would be tougher" said Naruto taunting them.

"OK WELL SEE WHOS STILL LAUGHING".

The man charged at full speed, jumped, and performed a flying kick. Naruto was surprised that he could even do that but he obviously is just copying this from like T.V or something because his legs where spread to far apart. Naruto just ducked and punched straight up and hit a sensitive part. The man fell down on his knees and placed his hands between his legs and screamed. Naruto just chuckled at his pain. The guys got back up and circled around him for another attack.

"Ok come at me again go ahead" said Naruto. Suddenly his stomach started to ach in pain and grumble.

"On second thought I'm done here let's just wrap this up I've got stuff to do" said Naruto getting into his fighting stance.

One of the guys came at him with a wide hook punch. Naruto just put his arm up and stopped the punch from connecting to his face. Naruto smiled at his failed and sad attempt at a punch and reacted to a strong punch to his gut. With the guy bent over in pain and his arms wrapped around his stomach Naruto does a real hook punch to the side of his head and another hook punch and finally an elbow to his face. The man was about to fall but Naruto grabbed him but saw that he was done so he tossed him to the ground. Another man came at him a punch but Naruto blocked it immediately the man did a roundhouse but Naruto just put his arm half way down his waste and blocked it. The man did another roundhouse, Naruto switched his stance and blocked it and blocked his next punch, then Naruto did a side punch to his stomach, and performed a series of fast punches on him and did a palm strike to the solar plex. Another guy tried a punch but Naruto stopped him by grabbing him, punching him across the face a few times and slammed him into the ground. Naruto suddenly had this weird feeling to turn around and when he did he saw the kunai, that the Chunin must have dropped, coming at him and with only two fingers Naruto stopped the Kunai two- Inches from the tip.

"Good try I'll give you that much" Said Naruto as he flipped the kunai and grabbed the handle.

Naruto threw the kunai fast and strong that the man didn't have time to react. The next thing he knew his thigh was bleeding and the kunai was deep in his leg.

"AAAHHHH" he screamed as he tried to pull it out. He was breathing heavy and grabbed the handle and with all his strength he pulled it out. The man screamed very loud and in the time he was taking the kunai out Naruto was walking closer to him. The man under Naruto's Shadow looked up with tears pouring out and his hands covering the wound.

"Please…..show mercy PLEASE" the man cried.

"I'm sorry WHAT'S MERCY" Naruto replied to him. Naruto did a roundhouse to the side of his head and sent him flying hitting the rail on the bridge and knocked him out cold. The Chunin on his feet was scared out of his mind as he looked into Narutos eyes and all he saw was blinding rage and anger. His only thought was to run and so he tried but Naruto grabbed his jacket and swung him into the ground and got on top of him.

"You're the one who tossed me into the river right" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles "well this will be good pay back".

Naruto just punched him left and right, one after another, for what felt like hours to the Chunin. Naruto just suddenly stopped and held him up with one hand. His face was slightly swollen; his face was bleeding and covered with bruises.

"Aww you're all red and covered in blood you should cool off and wash all that off" said Naruto as he walked closer to the rail.

"WHAT".

Naruto threw him off the bridge and let the current take him away.

"HEY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT DRINK PLENTY OF FLUIDS" shouted Naruto 'I hope you chock on it'.

Naruto looked around and only saw the people he beat up, his date was gone.

"Well there goes my date…what a shame she was really pretty" said Naruto as he walked away with his hands behind his head.

"NARUTOOOO" shouted a familiar feminine voice.

A pinked hair girl drops down from a nearby building.

"Oh it's YOU…." Said Naruto

"Yeah me now what the hell was that Naruto you would never do this even if it was in self defense" said Sakura.

"Yeah well these guys attacked me last night and even now they even touched my date" said Naruto

"Wait…you had a...date" said Sakura as she started to blush " never mind that but what about this you used to believe in peace is THIS were you'll find peace in beating the very people you're trying to protect" said Sakura.

"Hey Now they had this coming and why do you care it's not like you really care for me" said Naruto

"What of course I care that's why I'm not turning you in and really what's with the new outfit and what symbol is on the back"?

"I like this new color and are you not turning me in because you care or are it because you don't want the fox under control huh".

"What Naruto I…" she paused as some tears fell "FINE IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL" shouted Sakura?

Sakura turned and started to walk away but then she turned her head.

"You know Naruto you really have changed" said Sakura with some tears falling.

She jumped to the nearest building and left him. Naruto with his head down and his fist clenched tightly.

"I'VE CHANGED...I'VE CHANGED IF IT WAS ANYONE WHO HAS CHANGED IT WAS EVERYONE ELSE YOU ALL FORGOT WHAT LIFE IS TRULY LIKE WHAT ITS TRUE FACE IS" shoted Naruto.

"Whatever I'm hungry".

Naruto continued to walk to Ichiraku Ramen to enjoy his afternoon. And perhaps to get to know this suit some more and show off the awesome symbol on his back: The White Spider.


	3. Testing

Chapter III

Naruto was sitting on a chair in the Ichiraku Ramen shop have a bowl of his favorite ramen: Miso Ramen. It's the best tasting Ramen he has had in a while with the hot steam of the Ramen hitting his face the rich smell of miso flying into his nose and the taste….by God the taste was perfect. Naruto hasn't had Ramen in a long time so it was like a treat to him although he wished he wasn't alone but he knew it was the best way to enjoy his Ramen.

"Thanks for the food" said Naruto.

"No problem Naruto comeback anytime" said the man running the shop.

"I will I promise you that" said Naruto as he left the money on the counter next to the bowl.

"Oh no please this bowl was on the house" said the lady working at the shop.

"Really…is this so old man".

"Yea sure why not" said the old man.

"It's the least we can do for the hero of Konoha and our number one customer no less" she said with a smile.

"Ok thanks guys" said Naruto as he picked up his money and walked away.

'Things really are changing got some good revenge, picked up a pretty girl that I would never have been able to pick up yesterday, and I had a FREE meal. What could make today better than it already is' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was walking around town and looking at the nice blue sky with only a few pure white clouds in the sky it truly was a good say. Naruto decided to walk out of the village and just chill and as he walked out of the HUGE gate of the Konoha village he saw the beauty of the forest. He walked through the forest not knowing where he was going but then he saw it the one are close to the river to where you can hear it but doesn't drown out the birds and other animals. The nice gust of wind blowing the leaves around and big thick tree to wear it's not to tall but not too short and the branches thick enough to not fall of and hold your weight. Naruto began to climb this tree to the near top and layed his back on the trunk and his arms behind his head. Naruto took a deep breath and got a little tired so he nodded off to sleep.

Naruto awoke in a dark hallway with water filled up to his ankles. Naruto looked down at his reflection in the water and saw he was wearing his original orange jumpsuit. It was strange to him but he wasn't surprised considering the place he was dragged in.

"Oh not this again…what does that fox want now" asked Naruto.

Naruto walked down the dark hallway until he got up to the huge gate with a giant fox in it with 6 tails growling at a dark corner.

"Ok so what do you want your fox" asked Naruto

"_**I want you kit to get rid of it" **_said the fox.

"Get rid of what I don't understand".

"_**GET RID OF HIM KIT"**_ shouted the fox.

"GET RID OF WHO" Asked Naruto.

"**I think he is talking about us Naruto"** said a mysterious voice from the shadows.

A black sludge came from the dark corner.

"**Hello Naruto it's a pleasure to finally talk to you"** said the sludge.

"HAHAHAHAH I'm sorry I can't take you serious as some sludge floating on the water you look like Fox droppings HAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed.

"**I see perhaps this form will please you more" **said the sludge.

The sludge morphed and shook and the form it took was a mirror image of Naruto but with the black and gray-silver color and the small white spider symbol on his back where the red spiral should be but his eyes were all white.

"That is a familiar look you go their" said Naruto

"**It is and I hope this pleases you….Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me so ill start…I'm a Symbiote; I wasn't born with a name but one was given to me: Venom that's my name. I'm here because I need a host to live and in return I give them what they want, as you saw this morning, and I adapt to your body giving you enhanced strength, speed, and agility and I am also understand the concept of chakra is what you call it right? Well I have also enhanced that as well" **said Venom with his hands together and a smirk on his face.

"_**I don't like him Naruto he is controlling something I don't understand him there is just something about him I can't figure it out and I don't like" **_said the Fox.

"You know I think you like being alone you just can't stand having a cool neighbor and judging from what he has to offer you should let him take you to" said Naruto.

"_**THAT'S THE THING HE TRIED—and I can't believe I'm saying this—but thanks to the seal it kept him out."**_ Said the fox

"Humph what a shame ok well I think I'm done here unless you guys have anything else you would like to say".

"**No I am done unless you have any questions" **Venom asked.

"No I'm good" Naruto said "Ok so I guess I'll be leaving buy guys".

Naruto put his hands together and formed the sheep hand sign, closed his eye, and disappeared. Naruto awoke in the tree he fell asleep on; he looked at the evening sun and felt the cold wind hit his face. He looked at his clothes and rubbed the sleeve again.

"So...Venom huh…you have given me so much why would I want to get rid of you" Naruto said. "Well if what you told me is true and that you did enhance me I guess I should put this strength to the test…to the training grounds I go".

Naruto Jumped at the speed of the wind and was high in the sky and landed on the ground hard that it broke the ground some.

"WOW a fall like would have broke my legs" said Naruto "Well I guess that's a start for its strength and endurance".

Naruto knew he could take the straight clear path to the training grounds….or he could cut through the forest. Naruto ran full speed into the forest he was running so fast that the wind was rushing against his eyes and he could barely see what's in front of him. Soon he had this feeling in the back of his head to move over when suddenly he saw a tree in front of him but he knew he was going full speed but everything seemed to be moving slowly. Naruto just quickly moved to the side to avoid the tree and immediately everything went back to normal and to avoid another weird incident like that he decided to slow down enough to where he can see the trees in front of him.

"What was that just now" asked Naruto. He suddenly had a feeling that a past host had the power of something like an early warning system or something that just sense the surroundings.

"Whoa how did I come up with that"?

Naruto looked down at his jacket "Was it you who just told me that….Interesting you can talk to me even when I'm not in my conscious area with the fox".

The wonders of this suit will not stop. Naruto jumped through the opening between two trees with a lot of force. He got to the training grounds but his leap was a lot more than what he bargained for he was about fifteen-feet high, ten-feet higher than he wanted, and he was moving forward fast and coming down hard. When he landed the force was still strong that he kept going so he turned his body a little, locked his left leg, and put down his right hand all to slow him down he stopped just an inch before hitting the little pond.

"That was a close one… I got to learn how to control my power".

"HEY NARUTO" shouted a familiar voice to Naruto.

"Uh". Standing in front of Naruto was a bowl style hair cut, has big bushy eye brows, wearing nothing but green clothes and a chunin Jacket.

"Oh…it's Rock Lee" said Naruto disappointed "OH its Rock Lee". Naruto Remembered how fast, powerful, and agile he is.

"Naruto I'm glad you are here to do some training with me and judging by your skid marks you wanted to get here fast I'm glad that your blood is boiling with the will of hard training and before we start I just have one question: how did you know I was going to train" said Rock Lee loud and excited.

"Uhh huu yeah sure and I have a natural sense for these things you know so are we going to train or what" asked Naruto as he got into a battle stance.

"Yes now HERE I COME NARUTO".

Rock lee came at him at full speed it almost looked like he teleported. Lee in mid air went for a straight punch, but Naruto leaned back to dodge the punch and swayed to the left. Lee still in mid air preformed a round house. Naruto fell back and balanced himself with one hand. Lee saw this and as soon as he touched ground he did a leg sweep but before it could make contact Naruto pushed himself off the ground and away from him. Naruto got on the ground with his legs spread apart his left hand down in the middle and his arm up shoulder level (like Spider-Man). Lee smiled at how good Naruto has become compared to him.

"Naruto your Agility and balance is far better than what it used to be Naruto I'm glad to see you have improved" said lee

Naruto just gave him a smirk but he was happy to hear that his agility was great even though he wasn't trying hard to doge his attacks. Lee came at by moving left and right fast so Naruto wouldn't be able to keep up with him. Lee got up the side his face and Naruto doesn't even notice; Lee had him he went for punch but Naruto quickly turned and blocked it and countered with a palm strike. Lee was shocked that Naruto blocked that he was moving at top speed. Lee went for a roundhouse to leg at full speed but Naruto just quickly pulled his leg up, let it pass, and put it back down and Naruto's expression was unmoved, Lee couldn't believe his reaction speed. Lee did a side punch but Naruto just swayed to the side and did another palm strike. Lee is just getting angry he knew he was just playing with him. Lee went for a double kick, Naruto took a few steps back and stepped out of the way; Lee landed and did a side kick but Naruto just jumped back a little. Lee jumped forward and did a back fist but Naruto blocked hit which is what lee wanted, with Naruto's body facing the opposite direction he wouldn't be able to block the next attack. Lee did a side punch to Naruto but Naruto spun around his punch and did a roundhouse. Lee put his arm up to block but when his arm passed his view of Naruto he was gone. Lee looked up and saw him standing in front of him a few feet away; as Lee got back on his feet Naruto started to move all around him he was moving so fast that it looked like there was more of him and he knew he didn't do a shadow clone jutsu Lee didn't see him do that plus they look faded so he is obviously just moving fast.

" ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES…LEAF HURRICANE" shouted Rock Lee as he spun his leg around causing a huge gust of wind it blew Naruto back a little but it at least it stopped him from moving around. Lee breathing heavy now is breath taken by his speed 'what more is he hiding from me' lee thought. Lee leaped at him but Naruto just brought his fist up connecting it with his chin canceling his attack. With Lee open for attacks he did a side strike to his neck as Lee fell Naruto kneed him in the face. With the force of his knee and his own Lee flipped to get himself back on his feet. Lee wiped the blood of his mouth and his nose but Naruto came at him punching left and right and in his stomach and sides. Naruto just unleashed a series of punches on him so fast that if Lee tried putting his arms up Naruto would just put it back down without stopping, and his punches are so strong that Lee felt a few bones break. Even though Lee is slightly happy with a tough opponent something about his style, his expression, and his punches feels….DARK. His face had a smile for a reason unknown to him and his eyes were focused but it wasn't like how it used to be he...had changed.

"NARUTO STOOOOOP" said Sakura who just arrived "Naruto stop your killing him"

Naruto looked at him his clothes got ripped a little but he was bleeding a lot and his face started to form bruises.

"OH Geez sorry Lee I didn't know how fragile you have gotten it's a good thing we were training maybe this battle will make you stronger to finally go toe to toe with me hopefully" said Naruto as Lee just layed there groaning.

"Naruto" scolding him.

"What I do" asked Naruto.

"What's wrong with you this is not you Naruto" said Sakura checking on Lee.

"Hey I said I was sorry I didn't mean to do this to him I just got caught up in the fight the heat of the battle just got to me".

"What's wrong Naruto you never did this in training before….is this about that mission…Naruto it's ok Lady Tsunade sent me to find you to tell you that she is sorry and that the guy offered a lot of money for our help and even though you failed she shouldn't have yelled at you and she didn't mean what she said about you and I have been looking all over for you to tell you this and THIS is what I find".

Their was a long awkward silence with Naruto looking away and Sakura looking at Lee and with only Lee's faint breathing to brake it.

"Look I'm sorry you've been through a lot I know ok… I'm going to take Lee to the Hospital you're going to have to go see lady Tsunade on your own" said Sakura getting up and walking past Naruto.

"Whoa uh hey Sakura" Naruto grabs her arm so she doesn't leave "How about after you take Lee to the hospital you come by my house later tonight and we can talk about this and any problems we've been having huh what do you say" said Naruto wrapping his arm around her. "I don't think you're doing anything tonight right".

"WHAT ARRRRGGG NARUTO" Sakura formed a chakra leaking fist and went to punch Naruto.

Naruto Just grabbed her fist half way to his face.

"You know a simple NO or sorry I can't would have been just fine you don't always have to HIT me just for being me" his hand squeezed her fist tighter with every word.

"Oww Naruto you're crushing my hand it hurts" cried Sakura.

"Oh it hurts huh but not as much as you hurt ME not only do I get rejected I get PUNCHED, I be myself and I get PUNCHED, well what if I punch back huh just HIT you for being YOU" said Naruto as he formed a fist and went to hit her but her scared face bracing for impact and probably about to cry too made him form that fist into a hand and just pushed her down.

"I don't need this and I don't need YOU… I'm leaving if you need me I'll be home and do me a favor...dont and YOU SEE THIS SYMBOLE THIS IS ME NOW" shouted Naruto "see you later".

Sakura just sat there scared with her mouth just dropped, she never saw this side of Naruto she was scared she didn't want to get up she was terrified and felt like as if her life was going to end and for some reason the way Naruto acted reminded her about the man she loved and the man that left the village: Sasuke. Her only hope is that even if Naruto acted this way for a while he won't leave her like Sasuke did. Sakura heard Lee's breathing again a little better now but that means he is healing and with those wounds it could heal the wrong way.

"AH Lee I almost forgot come on let's get you to the hospital" Sakura said as she put Lee on her back and carried him to the Hospital.


	4. Sweet Revenge

Chapter IV

The Next Morning Naruto woke up in his dark and messy room as usual. He got up from his bed and made a cup of Ramen for his breakfast as he ate his Ramen he wondered what he could do today.

' let's see hmmm I could go and do some more training test the suit more, I could go do a mission get some money and test the suit there…oh but I don't feel like seeing old Lady Tsunade, maybe I'll talk to Venom see what he can teach me about…well himself' Naruto thought.

Naruto finished his cup of Ramen and threw it away. Naruto stood up and stretched to make him limber and help him wake up but it was really quiet it wasn't helping him stay up so he turned on the radio on a for foreign channel all though he didn't understand what he was entirely saying he did understand what he was saying when he said " I FEEL GOOD". Naruto danced to this jazz song as he opened his closet, moved all his other clothes out of the way and grabbed his favorite suit: The Black suit. He slipped it on, slipped his pants and shoes on. He didn't bother zipping it up he just walked out with it open and turned off the radio. Naruto walked out his house to a brand new day and he finally made a decision to what to do today…he decided to talk to Venom and have him teach him something new but he didn't want to go to the training grounds too many people can find him there, he wanted a privet learning session.

"Let's see hmm…..I know" Naruto said jumping from building to building "I'll just go back to the area where I slept in that tree".

Naruto with a determined look rushed to the gate of Konoha and left for a little while to find his new training area.

Elsewhere at the Hokage's mansion.

"Yes I understand thank you Sakura" said Tsunade with her hand on her forehead looking stressed out.

"Yeah so please help me with him ok" asked Sakura.

There was a knock on the door and when it opened women with dark short hair and wearing a black dress with a small pig on her shoulders.

"Excuse me lady Tsunade but I brought Hinata as you requested" said the women.

"Yes bring her in and thank you Shizune".

"Of course" said shizune.

She bowed and let Hinata in the room and she left.

"Thank you for coming Hinata I've got a mission for you to do, you are one of the strongest in the Hyuga clan and dependable; I need you to infiltrate the village hidden in the sound and retrieve some important information and you will be given a team to help you can I trust you with this mission" asked Tsunade.

"Oh yes of course full fill my duties as a ninja" said Hinata.

"Good…I was going to assign this to you and Naruto but from what Sakura is telling me he seems to be a little…unpredictable at the moment" said Tsunade leaning back on her chair looking up at the ceiling "well then you can leave Hinata thank you and go down to the barracks when you're ready".

Hinata nodded and bowed then left the room. Tsunade took a deep breath and slammed her head onto the table.

"This is my entire fault, Naruto has been through too much and he didn't deserve me yelling at him for surviving".

" I told him your apology but he didn't seem to care and I told him to go see you but I take it he never did" said Sakura putting her hand on Tsunade's back " Don't worry I'm sure he will return back to normal soon".

"Well that was some good training thanks for the new moves Venom, I'm glad I can hear you more clearly as well, and I'll just keep these new moves as hidden as possible" said Naruto.

"**You're welcome glad you have an interest in the powers I can give" said Venom.**

"Ok I guess I'll head to the training grounds see who is around maybe someone will be there that I can chill or maybe I'll go see that old hag for a mission after all" Naruto sighed "I wish today was as good as yesterday".

Naurto walked back to Konoha looking at the sky it was little cloudier today and the clouds were darker to; it's possible it might rain later today but Naruto didn't think much of it though. Naruto saw the gate but it was already open; he arrived just in time to see Hinata leave for her mission with other ninja.

"Oh uhm hey Naruto" Hinata said to Naruto.

Naruto didn't even look at her direction his jumpsuit still UN zipped, his hands in his pockets, and hunched over a little bit.

"Sup Hinata" said Naruto like if it was a chore.

"Uhmm I'm leavening on a mission and I—".

Naruto didn't stop to talk he just kept walking.

"Alright cool have fun see you later" Naruto said waving good bye.

Hinata looked at him and thought about what was told to her about Naruto he really was different. She saw the white spider symbol on his back it was strange she never seen that symbol before and she sensed another presence on Naruto something sinister.

"Uh excuse me Hinata but were leaving now so its best if you come with us" said a ninja.

"Oh right ok lets go" said Hinata helping Naruto would have to wait.

Naruto arrived at the training grounds he looked around and saw nobody around. With nothing to do he sat down to think for a moment. He looked at the logs and saw all the holes in it the same one he threw Kunai knifes at when he was angry about-.

"THE MISSION…that's what I can do today I'll hunt those guys down and find out who hired them" said Naruto as he walked up to log. He punched it with all his might it made a loud boom sound it was so loud it caused all the bird in the area to fly away; the log completely snapped off and shattered. " AND END THEIR LIVES….but where do I start they could be back at home already still maybe I'll ask Kiba he can help me track those guys".

Naruto looked for a big hollow stick when he found one he took out a kunai and made a few holes in it.

"This will get one of those dog people's attentions".

He blew into the stick like a whistle it made no noise so it must have been a dog whistle.

"This will get his attention….this will also annoy the crap out of him hahahaha".

He blew on it for about 5 minutes when suddenly he heard something coming from behind.

"Yes come to me Kiba like the dog you are".

"Hey Naruto so it's you doing that noise…you're lucky they sent me to find the source of the noise" said the man in front of Naruto.

The man was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, black sweat pants, and he had big re lines down under his eyes, and he was riding on a huge white dog.

"Hello Kiba" said Naruto.

"Hey…so what do you want" asked kiba

"So listen the hokage sent me on a mission again after some guys that have some…important Intel that I need to retrieve so she asked me to get you and help me find them after that you can go if you want" said Naruto.

"Really she put YOU on a mission and a retrieval mission she must have lost all respect for you ha-ha".

Naruto became angry and clenched his fist.

"Arrrggg…yes she did now if you don't mind I would like to find these guys quick" asked Naruto.

"Alright let's go Naruto".

Naruto lead Kiba to the area of where he was attacked and lost the Mission he had.

"Yuck this place reeks of explosives" said Kiba with his sensitive nose.

"You can still smell that it was two days ago" said Naruto "I knew got the right man for the job"

"Yeah yeah do have anything I could smell to get their scent".

"Hang on let me find something".

Naruto looked for something he could use but he didn't know what he should be looking for he couldn't see them and they used explosives and fire to keep us guessing. Naruto looked around while Kiba looked around to but he was more clueless than Naruto. Naruto was growing tired of looking and Kiba knocked out already and it was only the midevening although the clouds are getting darker it will rain soon and if he didn't find something the scent will wash away. Then he saw it a Kunai stuck in the ground with a string attached to it. Naruto followed it and it lead to a TNT box, Naruto went to touch it but then he saw a sun reflection on his hand but there was no sunlight openings where he was at and the sun was on the opposite side where it was coming from. He looked to his left and saw something shinning on a tree; Naruto jumped to it and saw a kunai stuck to a tree with a piece of clothing.

"Some one ether got lucky or knew where he was at…well at least I have something" said Naruto.

"Hey Kiba look I've got something".

Kiba smelled it.

"Hmm doesn't smell like any of our guys perhaps its some mercenaries" said Kiba.

"Alright then lead me the way".

They traveled for a while the smell was faint but it got stronger when they got to a little town. Naruto and Kiba went through the village it was quiet peaceful and nice considering a bunch of trained mercenaries came through. Naruto and Kiba visited some places and asked questions although the way Naruto asked questions it was more like an interrogation.

"Hey you with the bandana and the 'hey I think I'm tough face'" said Naruto "Have you seen any Mercenaries around here we know they passed through this town".

The bandana man stood up and pointed a finger at him "Hey man I don't know who you are but—"

Naruto grabbed his finger bended it "listen here 'friend' if you want to keep your finger I would suggest you sit down and not point at me accusing of anything again GOT ME".

"Alright ok geez just please let go". Naruto let go of his finger but didn't change his expression.

"Listen" said the bandana man with his arms up and shaking his head "I didn't see anyone coming through that looked—"

Naruto grabbed his arm, put it behind him, and outstretched it while holding on to his fingers.

"Look I know you know something that's why you're out here and sitting next to the window and this is a small little town I'm sure you saw a bunch of Mercenaries come through….in fact how do I know tour not one of them huh what if your just defending him huh, I'll tell you what for every time you don't tell me something I want to hear…**WE'LL BREAK YOUR FINGERS**". Said Naruto

Kiba looked at this and his eyebrow came up he never saw this side. 'Every time we question someone he acts like this and it turns into an interrogation but the deep voice was new'.

"AHH I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING".

**KRACK**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"That's one would you like to go for two" said Naruto

"P-p-p-please I told you I don't know"

**KRACK**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"That's two; please go for three I'm dying to do it again".

"Ok I saw some suspicious looking guys but IDONT KNOW IF THEY IS MERCINARIES" shouted the bandana guy.

"Hmmm" Naruto stopped for a second but kiba saw him grab the third finger probably not happy with the answer.  
"NARUTO STOP" said kiba grabbing his shoulder "come on Naruto lets go he doesn't know anything useful so we better leave before we look like the bad guys".

When Naruto looked at Kiba his eyes should nothing but anger showing that he will do anything to get them.

'Geez Naruto I know you probably want to redeem yourself here but to go this far this isn't like you' Kiba thought to himself.

"Alright let's go then, you still have that scent right" asked Naruto.

Kiba nodded his head.

"Alright we'll stick with that for now and go in blind" said Naruto.

They left the town and continued on the path for a while till they come to a cave.

"Alright so the scent ends here" said Kiba.

"Alright finally I've been waiting for this" said Naruto as he walked toward the cave "OI you can leave now if you want all I needed was you to help me find them" asked Naruto.

"Hey Naruto are you sure you don't need me to help" asked Kiba.

"NAHHH they're just a bunch of lame mercenaries who can't get a real job I can handle this"

"Ok just promise me this don't do anything…Dark like at the town please I know they're mercenaries but they aren't scum so treat them with some respect ok" asked Kiba.

Naruto looked at the cave and gave Kiba a smirk "sure Kiba I promise".

Naruto walked into the cave and herd Kiba take off back to Konoha and when he heard him leave Naruto put his hands in his pocket.

Deep in the cave the mercenaries were having a conversation.

"Louis I can't BELIVE you wanted to stop at that stupid town we could be home right now BUT NOOOO some people wanted to stay 'Hey let's stay at this town we could use some RnR' you said 'IT'LL BE FUN' you said." Said a mercenary with short hair and a black jacket.

"Oh Shut SORRY for wasting everyone's time I thought it would be fun to spend some time and chill together like we used to" said Louis with a black jacket short curly hair, a beard, and a mustache "I thought it was kind of worth it Kelly remember how you told Sam not to slip on that mud but you slipped instead that was kind of funny" said Louis

"That wasn't Kelly who slipped you Moron that was Sam" said Blond hair guy said with glasses, an open black Jacket with a striped shirt on.

"Shut up Louis and don't remind me about that James" said a short girl with long curly hair.

"You know Louis you really are a Genius" said James as everyone laughs.

"Hey guys remember that mission we did like two days ago" says another mercenary.

"Yea Alex it was the most easy battle ever I guess we really surprised them and with that invisibility jutsu they were clueless" said the short hair mercenary.

"Yea well the hero of Konoha was leading that group…and we KILLED HIM HAHAHAHA" said Alex.

"Hey Kelly why don't you get out of the dark corner and over here with us" said Sam.

Sitting in the dark corner was a woman sitting in the dark with the jacket closed and the hood on

"No…you guys are weird and stupid" said Kelly.

"Well aren't we special and…Brandon did you hear that sounds like someone is coming" said Alex.

The short haired Mercenary got up.

"Yea sound like it Alex everybody hide" said Brandon.

They all jumped into a nearby dark area except for Kelly of course. Naruto walks in the room with his hands in his pockets and looks around.

"You know I'm surprised that there is only five of you guys…oh wait no six the hooded girl had me for a second their" shouted Naruto.

Louis comes after him with a punch but Naruto moves over to grab his arm and knees him in the gut and as Louis is on the ground Naruto sidekicks him in the face.

"Hey I'll give you guys another chance since the darkness –for now—is your ally".

Alex came at him with a fake kick and instead did a leg sweep but Naruto Jumped and slammed his fist into his chest. Alex quickly got back up and into the darkness.

"Ok I'm getting board you're taking to long to attack and when you do attack it's pathetic and I know you guys are getting closer with the attacks so how about I light the place up".

Naruto took out a little ball and filled it up with chakra and threw it. It shinned so bright it light up the whole cave reveling everyone.

"Hey aren't you the hero of Konoha" Brandon asked "didn't we kill you"

"No you failed but you killed too many people and I won't let you live any longer" said Naruto.

"Good to know" said Brandon.

They all rushed at him Louis attacked first with a high kick, Naruto blocked it and punched in the side, James came at him with a hook, Naruto blocked it kneed him in the groan, Kelly with the roundhouse aimed at his head but Naruto ducked and did a leg sweep and a palm strike combo, Alex with a kunai charged and went for a stab to a vital wound but Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing him to turn around and he side kicked him in the back, Sam came at him with a uppercut but Naruto flipped and his legs from the flip sent her flying, Brandon came at him screaming with a Chakra leaking punch and this punch was covered in Chakra; Naruto smiled add some chakra to his punch and they collided

**FWOOM**

All the air was just absorbed from their punches colliding.

**BOOM**

There was a small explosion from their punch but only Brandon flew back.

"stay back guys he can't reach us from here and he cant do anything we won't see coming from here" said Brandon as they all got back and got about six-feet away from him.

Naruto smiled he was wavering his arms left and right then he just snapped his arm and a huge tentacle came from his suit and smacked James in the face and made in fly back a little.

"What was that about not seeing my attack" taunted Naruto as the tentacle retreated back to the sleeve "Now I'm going to kill you guys for killing so many people" Naruto said.

Naruto rushed up to James and did a serious of punches on him and ended with a palm strike. James couldn't see him coming he moved so fast it was like he teleported he was just a black blur. Naruto's body was facing the opposite way and Louis saw this as an opening. He jumped with a kunai in hand but Naruto spun around and grabbed his neck.

"I remembered you...you gutted a friend of mine". Naruto began to squeeze harder and Louis was hacking and coughing and Naruto's eyes were just unmoved and burning with anger and he didn't stop chocking him until he stopped moving and his grip got lighter and his arms just dangled. Naruto just dropped him.

"Ok whose next" asked Naruto.

Naruto snapped his arm again and the tentacle came out smacked Alex across his chest making him spin when he was airborne. Naruto snapped his arm forward at James but instead of hitting him it stuck to him. Naruto pulled him in and did a powerful roundhouse sent him fly across the cave he hit his head knocking him out. Sam came at him with everything she had unleashing every ounce of chakra she had with punches and kicks with kunai in her hand. Naruto blocked some but still got hit and got a few times and got some cuts and she ended her combo with smashing his head against the wall of the cave. Naruto's blood on the wall and his body sliding down she thought he was done. She turned around breathing heavy and kneeled down when suddenly an arm wrapped around you and a hand on her forehead and pulling I opposite direction.

"I remember you to you put an explosive in the guy we were protecting".

Naruto pulled harder and finally snapped her neck.

"Quick use the invisibility jutsu" said Brandon

They all turned invisible and dead silent the only thing making noise was the chakra light ball.

"Ok Venom helps me out with that special sense thing" said Naruto

It was quiet and Naruto had his eyes closed there was no sound until he heard a shink sound. His eyes snapped opened and he did a back fist behind him hit somebody square in the nose, then a side kick next to him and hit someone in the stomach, then Naruto snapped his arm forward and stuck to someone a few feet away and did a strong gut punch picked her up and slammed the person's back on his knee and then ax kicked on the person breaking the persons back. The jutsu stopped and it turned out to be Kelly.

"I think it was you who was responsible for some of the ninja just suddenly dropped".

James got back up and rubbed his head and saw everyone was invisible so he did the same but Naruto just turned around and looked at him dead in the eye and rushed to him pinning him against the wall. Once again he only saw a black blur.

"Please we were only doing our jobs I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME" said James.

"You want Forgiveness…choose religion" said Naruto.

He took out a kunai in his back pocket and stabbed him in the throat and went from one end to the other.

"Well you should have done it sooner to be honest" said Naruto.

"Alright stop the Jutsu he can see us so we better save our chakra" said Brandon.

Alex threw a bunch of stars and kunai. Naruto performed flips, spins, and dodges the weapons.

"Ok so Venom so you said you enhanced my chakra right? So give me some of that chakra" asked Naruto.

"**Sure Naruto use as much as you want**" said Venom.

Naruto summoned a clone to balance the new BLACK chakra forming in his hand as it spun and formed a black sphere. Naruto charged at Alex at full speed so he can't dodge it and as soon it made contact with his chess he shouted.

"**VENOM RASENGUN**" Shouted Naruto.

Alex's jacket shredded up and his chest was all messed up; he flew in a spiral and flew so fast into the cave's wall and he was stuck on the wall. Naruto felt a blast hit him right after. He looked up and Brandon held something in his hand it was glowing pink and his hand was smoking. He shoots more blasts from his hand at Naruto and Naruto seeing this coming now starts to doge it. Naruto ran up to him and was going to punch him in the face but he got blasted. Naruto ran around slowly to see if this attack had any weakness. Naruto noticed that with every blast there is a tree second delay. When Brandon shot a blast Naruto ran up to him but he was expecting it and dodged Naruto's attack and blasted him when he was open. Naruto was suffering from some attacks and the attack hurt his suit after a while his attacks were pretty hot but he knew that the symbiot was invincible IT HAD NO WEAKNESS. Naruto waited to get attacked again to make it looked like he got hit so he can let his guard down. As Naruto ran when he saw the blast coming he slowed down so he can cut it close when he shoots. Brandon shot it and Naruto spun around so he can shoot his tentacle and he cut it really close almost too close the blast was a few inches away from a hit but his tentacle was a direct shot. The thing flew into the air and Naruto with another tentacle grabbed it.

"So what's this huh a crystal" as he crushed it in his hands.

"You can call it black magic if you want" said Brandon.

Naruto ran up to him and pinned him against the wall.

"Who were you working for TALK" asked Naruto

"I Aint telling you anything".

Naruto punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the groin.

"I said TALK".

"Ok I give up I surrender I'd rather go to the interrogation room or jail than be a squealer" said Brandon.

Naruto threw him onto the ground.

"Who said anything about Jail" asked Naruto.

"What I don't get it I said I gave up"

"Oh that's funny" said Naruto as he used his tentacle to grab a **HUGE** Rock "I give up to I give up being the nice number one hyperactive knuckle head NINJA" said Naruto as he picked up the rock.

"WHOA WAIT THIS ISNT LIKE YOU YOU'RE A HERO YOU CAINT DO THIS THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR DOING" shouted Brandon.

"I already have" said Naruto.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO-"

**SPLAT**

Naruto walked out of the cave and grabbed some wood and made a fire in the cave. He took the Enemies blood and smeared an image on the cave with the blood. As Naruto walked back out he gave one last look at the Carnage and the image of The Spider he made on the wall and smiled.

He walked out of the cave and looked up at the sky and….it started to rain.


	5. Knowing Naruto

Chapter V

It was a beautiful Morning; her room nicely cleaned and organized, her eyes were closed but as the sun hit her eyes they began to open her eyes revealing her blue-green color eyes. She sat up on her bed, she was wearing pink pajamas with white dots on it, and stretched her arms to help her wake up and embrace the morning with her pink hair standing up all over the place. She hoped off her bed and opened her drawer near her bed; in her drawer was all her grey shorts all nice and folded as she grabbed one. She walked to her closet and opened it; she saw all her pink shirts hanging. She grabbed one and walked into her bathroom to take a shower and change. When she got out she was wearing her new clothes and her hair styled the way she likes it and she grabbed her headband and wore it on her head and tied it behind her head.

'Ok Sakura so how should I start the day' Sakura thought to herself.

'Maybe I should visit Naruto this morning tell him I'm sorry and see if I could make it up to him spend some time with him find out what's wrong and maybe be able to turn him around' Sakura thought as she opened the door.

She jumped through the city to get to Naruto's house before he left and went…where ever he goes. She got to his apartment and knocked on his door but she heard loud foreign music and probably didn't hear her knock. She knocked again but the door still didn't open; his window shades was slightly open Sakura decided to look in to see if he is ok and maybe get a clue at what is wrong with him. She looked but it was kind of dark all she could see was just his normal messy room. Suddenly the music stopped and the door opened and as Naruto walked out he didn't even notice her, he just closed the door and jumped off the rail and flew air. Sakura just watched as he left and she just looked at the symbol on his back still wondering where that came from she thought it was just something they put on the shirt but she never saw anything like it.

'Naruto where do you go now and what do you do' Sakura thought.

She followed him around but his morning is pretty much the same as she would expect he goes to the Ramen shop has some Ramen and he was still nice to people who run the shop. Naruto just walks around until someone tried to mug him or attack but Sakura wasn't sure what he wanted but Naruto just grabbed his arm and broke it, Sakura just gasped at that. After that Naruto just walked away with a smile and put his hands in his pockets; as Sakura continued to follow him and he went to the training grounds. He did basic practices as if he was trying to test or get used to his body.

'He can't be doing that he is already strong what could he be getting used to' Sakura asked herself.

Naruto made a target on a nearby tree and threw kunai and stars at it from a long distance away but Sakura couldn't believe how accurate he had become not to mention his speed she could barley—just barley—see his arms move. After that he took a Huge and thick Log and stuck it deep in the ground and made sure it didn't move. He made a fist and Sakura sensed no Chakra to his fist.

'What do you plan on doing Naruto'?

Naruto took his fist and punched the log but at first his punches weren't doing anything.

'What are you trying to doing Naruto'?

Naruto still punched it then suddenly his punches cracked the bark then as he kept punching the deeper he got into the log. He suddenly stopped and smiled and rubbed his fist then his jacket, he walked to the other side of the log and delivered another punch and it was so strong that the damage of that end looks exactly like the other. Sakura sat there in awe of his strength that the whole time he could have just destroyed that log and that man he encountered this morning Naruto could have done much worse to him if he wanted. Naruto did a roundhouse to the log and it SNAPED in half and flew into the river, Sakura couldn't crouch anymore she had to sit down. Sakura thought about how much he has changed from a happy, nice, sweet, and determined to find peace without going straight to the kill; but now it's like he's dark and goes straight for it he doesn't talk anymore he just goes straight to the fight.

'Why Naruto what happened to you, what happened in that mission, and what happened when you took kiba and left for a whole day'.

Sakura got back up and saw Naruto was on the move in the forest. Sakura tried to keep up with Naruto while staying quiet, but Naruto is on foot and yet being able to run so fast in the forest and Sakura is jumping on tree branch to tree branch. About five minutes in the chase Naruto just stopped and Sakura almost kept going and that would have given away her position. Naruto just stood there for a few minutes.

'What are you doing now Naruto'?

Naruto threw a ninja star at Sakura's direction but didn't hit her.

'Oh no don't tell me he knew I was following him this whole time'.

Naruto walked to the tree Sakura was hiding in and held out his arm then two pieces of fruit came down.

"Wow that was one more than I thought I would get" Naruto said to himself.

He took a bite into one and started to climb the tree near him he climbed to the near top of the tree but sat on a branch strong enough to hold his weight. Naruto finished the piece of fruit he had and put his hands behind his head and looked like he went to sleep. Sakura watched him for a while but it seemed like he wasn't going anywhere so she made herself comfortable and she watched him waiting for him to get up and go on his…..adventures. Sakura was in a tree and where she was sitting at was a perfectly dark place and she got into a perfectly comfortable spot. The sounds of the birds and the wind hitting the trees and the nearby river also were so soothing. She could see why Naruto comes here but soon her eyes became heavy and soon her vision became black for a while. She woke up hours later it was already early evening and Naruto wasn't there anymore she looked around and saw no traces of him.

"SHIT" she shouted as she looked up.

Sakura's stomach began to growl in hunger; Sakura grabbed her stomach and looked down at her lap and she saw a piece of fruit there. Sakura picked up the fruit and as she looked at her hand began to shake.

"He knew….he knew I was there…he knew I was there the whole time and did nothing" Sakura said in a shaky tone.

Sakura ran back through the forest to go see the Hokage and tell her Naruto's new abilities he posses but what her real reason for going back the way she came was to see if she could catch up to Naruto. Sakura made it back to the training grounds and didn't see any sign of Nauto being here. All that she can gather was the destruction of the log that lays in the small pond and the other half still in the ground. Sakura went to the Hokage's mansion and as she was walking she was thinking about what to tell her but on her way to her door she heard yelling coming from her room and as she came within an inch of the door it suddenly broke and shattered with a kick.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SENT ME WITH HER IF IT WAS FOR ME AND HER I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HER" shouted Naruto.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR UNSTABLE YOU CAN'T CONTROL YOURSELF THIS WAS A STELTH MISSION WITH THE WAY YOUR ACTING THEY WOULD HAVE HEARD YOU COMING A MILE AWAY" said Tsunade

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING; TOLD ME TO GET STRONGER, TO TRAIN AND I HAVE AND I COME TO YOU FOR A MISSION AND YOU ALREADY INCLUDED ME OUT" said Naruto.

" I SAID I WAS SORRY NARUTO WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT AND UNTIL YOU GET THAT ANGER UNDERCONTOL AND APOLOGIZE TO ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HURT I WILL NOT GIVE YOU SHIT" shouted Tsunade.

Naruto was very angry and stormed out of the room. Sakura backed against the wall was afraid to even say hi to him.

"Hey Sakura hope you enjoyed your sleep and if you ever follow me again I won't be so nice" said Naruto as he walked away out of the mansion.

Sakura walked into the room to see Tsunade on her chair with her hand on her forehead.

"What was that all about lady Tsunade?"

"Naruto came in here for a mission to do….said he needed the money….I said oh I'm sorry Naruto their isn't a mission you could do right know I had one for you and Hinata to do together but I heard you were a little unstable and then he suddenly snapped at me" said Tsunade.

Sakura stood quiet for a moment in the silence of the room.

"His eyes he came up to me face to face and even though I knew he wasn't going to hurt me and I knew he wasn't in demon fox form but for some reason….he scared me he had blind rage and strong emotions on this…especially aggression" said Tsunade.

"Hey uhm Lady Tsunade I followed Naruto around this morning and I would like to report what happened" said Sakura.

Sakura began to tell her everything from the morning Ramen to the log and to the nap, and Tsunade's expression changing from a normal look at it, to a surprised and sacred look, to finally worry. Hours went by as they talked about Naruto and how he acted till a ninja came in with a letter in his hands and a scared look on his face.

"Lady Hokage a letter for you and you should really look at this" said the Ninja

Tsunade grabbed the letter and looked at it. Her expression became anger and she crunched up the paper, screamed and picked up her desk and threw it out her window.

"What's wrong Lady Tsunade" Sakura asked her.

"Get me Naruto it turns out I do have a mission for him".

Sakura left immediately to find Naruto and Tsunade has most of the ninjas on alert for Naruto to bring him to the Hokage. Sakura checked all over the village even his sleeping area and still no sign of Naruto passing through there.

"Lady Tsunade do you know if Naruto already left to Hinata" asked Sakura on her mic.

"I already checked the ninjas guarding the gate they said they didn't see him" said Tsunade "did you check his apartment".

"Yeah he wasn't there".

"Then where is he….looks like I'll have to broad cast a message".

On the T.V's all over konoha the Hokage appeared to tell Naruto a Message.

" Naruto….if you can hear me then listen to this…I need you right now…I'm sorry for the things I said they were wrong but….Hinata's in trouble they have taken her captured…they were waiting for them Naruto please we need you" said Tsunade.

Back at Naruto's apartment Naruto with just a T-shirt laying on his bed watching the TV.

"Oh so now I'm supposed to come running when you call after everything you did and treated me" Naruto said as he put on his jacket with the white spider on it and turned off the TV "This is for Hinata old Hag…Not for you".


	6. Rescue Team

In this chapter i will be featureing my OC ( own character ).

Chapter VI

Naruto rushed to the Hokage's mansion by leaping from building to building as he was raging on the possible outcome that could have happen if went with her.

'I should have been there for her….for whatever REAL reason she had it is NOT good enough' Naruto thought as he looked at the mansion.

Naruto as he was heading to the Mansion heard all the shouts and screams cheering for Naruto by all the Villagers that heard or saw the broadcast. All the cheering made Naruto happy to see the villagers praising him again, it lifted up some of his anger he had.

"Do you think he saw the broadcast Sakura" said Tsunade.

"I'm sure he did lady Tsunade…we know Naruto didn't leave and I know that he will come and save us, he always…comes" said Sakura with doubt in her voice.

"Yeah you're right I'm sure he'll come busting in through the door all mad at me and go get Hinata back" Tsunade stated.

Naruto suddenly came crashing through the window with his arms covering his face to block the glass and landing on top of Tsunade's desk.

"You know I'm getting real tired of cleaning up your mess" said Naruto.

"Well I was right about him being mad part".

"NARUTOOOO" shouted Sakura angry at him for causing more damage to the office and being very rude to the Hokage.

"**QUIET"** said Naruto as he pointed his finger at her.

Sakura immediately quieted and sat down on a chair and kept to herself.

"All right so tell me where they went, and what should I expect" asked Naruto.

"They went to the land of sound…we received anonymous Intel that they were planning on attacking us again, so we planned on sending you and Hinata there to check it out and to stop them if they are but it seemed like it was a trap instead" explained Tsunade.

Naruto hopped off her desk and put his hand on his chin.

"I see ok I'll go in and get Hinata out with any surviving ninja along with her" said Naruto thinking about how to save Hinata.

"No Naruto you are not going in alone; you are to come up with a team" said Tsunade.

"A TEAM? they'll just slow me down and I don't need a team I'm good on my own".

"I SAID NO; either make a team or I'll make my own without you in it".

"Fine…Sakura your on my team, and Kiba to, and is Lee back up to fight" asked Naruto.

"Ok I'll go, Kiba should be able to go, and Lee is still in the Hospital; you messed him up pretty bad Naruto" said Sakura.

"Ok understandable" Naruto paused as he thought of someone else to add in his team "Sakura find someone who is available and would be good for the team, and I'll meet you at the gate in thirty minutes ok" said Naruto as he walked out of the room.

Sakura stood up from her seat with her hands at her side.

"Yes sir".

Sakura eased up and turned to Tsunade and placed her hands on her desk.

"I see what you mean by being scared of him but knowing he won't do anything".

"yeah but don't worry it's not in Naruto to do something like that" said Tsunade "Alright now go get the team and rescue Hinata".

"Right I'll go then" said Sakura.

Naruto walked to the gate to wait for Sakura, and as he was walking he was thinking what he was going to do and how he's going to do it.

'should I just go in there kunai blazing or should I go stealthy I mean I am going up against an army of trained ninjas…oh who am I kidding I have VENOM; the gifts he gave me the strength, the speed, the agility, that other sense, and the things he taught me I'm UNSTOPABLE' Naruto thinking to himself as he smiles.

Naruto gets to the gate and sits beside it as he close his eyes and enters his inner world. Naruto opens his eyes in the same hallway before with the same paths and same water temperature, but it felt different to him. He walked down the hallway and with every step he felt the strong force of each of their chakras. Naruto walked up to the gate and waited a few seconds for both Venom and the Nine Tails to show.

"**Hello Naruto" **said Venom in his Naruto form.

"_**What do you want Kit" **_said the Nine Tails.

Naruto looked at Venom and the Nine Tails with a smile.

"I'm sure you guys know what I'm about to do….and what I'm going up against; so what should I do should I just bust in and just get Hinata back or should I just go in Stealth like and not try not to kill" asked Naruto?

"**well you are going up against an army, of sound ninja no less, with a small group of ninjas; but I will provide as much help as I can but I do recommend stealth for a little while at least" **said Venom.

Naruto nodded his head toward Venom in agreement.

"Well how about you Tails will you give me your help as well" asked Naruto?

The Nine Tails charges at the cage bearing his sharp teeth and growling.

"_**I WON'T HELP YOU FOR SHIT AS LONG AS YOU KEEP HIM AROUND"**_ Said the Nine tails.

Naruto put one hand on his hip and with his other hand he rubbed his eyes while he sighed.

"Fine fine I don't need your help anyways" Naruto said as he waved his hand back and forth "so it will be just you helping Venom….Alright well thanks for your time I will be seeing you later".

Naruto woke up to see Sakura trying to wake him up.

"Hey Naruto come on don't do this to me now WAKE UP" said Sakura.

"Oh Sakura I'm sorry I must have dosed off waiting for you" Naruto said as he got up "so who do we have on our team".

"Right well I did bring Kiba as you asked".

"Yo Good morning Naruto" Kiba said mocking him.

"But I couldn't find anyone else available but luckily I did run into someone who would like to help" said Sakura.

"Oh who" asked Naruto.

"Him" said Sakura as she pointed to nearby small house's roof.

Sitting on the edge was a boy about 17 years old wearing a long black open jacket with a hood on hit that points at the middle and a leaf head band tied to his left arm; he had black hair it was styled down but pushed to the side out of his face, and strapped on his back he had a Katana. He stood up on the roof and let the slight wind blow making the bottom of his jacket wave. He jumped from the roof to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Oh hey Joshua" said Naruto.

"Yo Naruto" Said Joshua.

"Still use that Katana I see".

"Still use those puny knifes yours".

"Ha yea may I remind you that this is more of a stealth mission".

"Huh from what I've been hearing about you it should be me saying that to you".

"Touché my friend… glad to have you on the team".

"No problem… now let's go it's not polite to keep a lady waiting".

Naruto smiled and faced the forest outside the gate. He tightened his head band and fixed his jacket.

"Alright then team lets go" said Naruto.

The team rushed into the forest to get to the sound Village. It was a long travel the team had to make a few stops to rest to get there. As they were going through the forest Joshua noticed his new outfit and the new symbol.

"Hey Naruto" Shouted Joshua

"What is it"?

"I like the new outfit black and grey really nice…and that new symbol…is it a spider" asked Joshua.

Sakura who was ahead of the group started to slow down to get closer to Naruto to hear him clearly, and Kiba who was behind came closer as well. There was a long pause given by Naruto that felt like hours for him.

"Yea that's what it is" said Naruto.

"Really…does it stand for anything" asked Josh. There was another long pause.

"No…it's nothing it's probably just a design that this jacket has".

"Well….why the change Naruto…why the change" asked Joshua in a questioning tone.

"I guess you can say…..I got tired of the orange and bright colors…I don't think it's me".

There was an awkward silence that lasted the longest as Naruto and Joshua starred at each other intently waiting for something to happen. Sakura and Kiba could feel that intensity coming from both of them it made them feels very uneasy that Sakura had to stop and refocus. The silence broke once when they got to the fortress.

"Uh guys I think we're here" stated Sakura.

The team dashed to cover in trees and bushes and then Kiba began to sniff the air around him.

"They're everywhere they're not just in the fortress" said Kiba.

"Yeah I can sense them they're a lot of them but they're mostly spread out" said Joshua.

"Yeah I see so we would need to split up take some of the outer most guys and a lot of the guys closer to the fortress" said Sakura.

"yeah but we shouldn't be too far away from each other in case if one of us needs help or we see something he doesn't" said Kiba.

"alright then Kiba you take the North-east, Sakura you take the North-west, I'll take the North, and Josh you can take the west" said Naruto giving orders "We'll come at them from the angle that has the most of them in case if anything goes wrong we won't have a lot to deal with".

"Giving me the most of them huh and moving me farther away to no less…alright challenge accepted" said Joshua "let's get ready then".

Kiba bared his fangs and showed his claws ready for action, Sakura cracked her knuckles and grabbed some kunai, Naruto used shadow clones to bring up four more of himself and grabbed kunai, strangely all his clones were wearing the orange jumpsuit, and Joshua put on his hood that has a point in the middle and unsheathed his katana. The team was ready to take Hinata back, and living up to his new name; Naruto moved like a black blur to his position. When the rest of the team saw him move they did the same and got into their designated area.


	7. Saveing Hinata

In this chapter there will be some inappropriate touching but nothing descriptive, however there is some gore happening so if I get enough complaints I'll get rid of the touching scene and/or change the rating depending on how things go. Thank You for reading this long chapter I hope you do enjoy

Chapter VII

Sakura right away found two of them walking around with their backs facing each other, and Sakura crouching moving quietly through the grass tall grass; she only moved fast when the wind blows to cover the sound of her moving. When she got in between them she grabbed one and snapped his neck; the other guy stopped for a second and looked around but didn't see or sense anything. Sakura took her chance and used her kunai; she covered his mouth and shoved the kunai in the middle of his chest. Sakura dropped him and moved on to the next guy or group.

Naruto and his clones are running through the grass not really focusing on the stealth till one of the clones stopped and put his fist up signaling the rest to stop; then he opened his hand and they all scattered except for the one clone. The real Naruto walking up to the crouching clone with his hand in his pocket; he saw in the distance Joshua crawling in the grass. Naruto took out a kunai and wrote something on the handle and gave it to the clone and pointed at Joshua's direction, the clone nodded and left. Naruto started walking toward the fort till he came up to a five man group their formation looked like they got it off of a pair of dice. Naruto put out his hand and said "Go". Immediately his clones picked guys off on each corner. The guy in the middle started to freak out and started to run; the guy was going to scream but then a tentacle wrapped around his mouth, and pulled him so hard it got him off his feet and in mid air.

"Where are you going huh…what's wrong can't you talk…is there something wrong with your chest causing you not to breath…why don't WE take a look" said Naruto.

Naruto's tentacle went inside his mouth and down his throat filling up his lungs until he heard a big POP.

"That was disgusting but very effective…WE like it" said Naruto as he continued his walk to the fort.

Joshua moved swiftly and quietly through the grass until he came upon a five man group, four of which are close together, but one of them was a little more separated.

'Great just great I get this many of them'.

Joshua stood and waited for the right moment to strike. They weren't exactly looking at each other so if he moved fast and right he could take them, they dropped their guard's , and the wind was blowing the timing couldn't be any better. Joshua moved fast as he could he got in front of one guys face and sliced his neck with the first three inches of his sword, and he didn't stop moving he continued to next guy and he sliced off his head, the next guy he sliced him open from the left of his shoulder to the right of his waist; with the next guy he jumped on his back ,knees first, simultaneously covering his mouth; when he hit the ground Joshua raised his sword and stabbed through his back and pierced his lung. Joshua moved to attack the guy far back but he stopped because he noticed that the wind stopped and heard a few thuds from the bodies. The guy stopped and Joshua quickly got on the ground prone and crawled slowly to get around him as he came closer. When Joshua thought he was behind him enough he got up quickly but had to move quietly through the grass; Joshua had his sword up at eye level with the point facing his back. Suddenly the Ninja stopped and looked down to see his fellow ninja bleeding from his back; the sound ninja was about to scream and run and Joshua moved fast to stop him from screaming at least his sword was an Inch away but he heard a thud coming from the Ninja so he stopped and put his sword down. When he fell there was a kunai in his head but it was deep in, just the handle was showing and on the wrapping of the handle was writing and it said "What about puny knives again?" Joshua looked up at the bushes far away and saw an orange jumpsuit Naruto with a smile and a thumbs up before he left.

"Bastard" said Joshua with a smile.

Joshua grabbed the loop on the end of the Kunai with his two fingers and tried pulling it out but it was stuck in there good. He put his foot on the guy's neck and pulled hard and it finally came out, Josh wiped the blood and junk off and placed it in his pocket; he smiled again and then disappeared into the bushes.

Kiba was moving slowly through the bushes like an animal he has become. He was moving toward the fort pretty fast, and he hasn't come across anyone yet. He suddenly found a small group of three, two standing next to each other and one in front, Kiba began to move quietly and moved like a an animal stalking his prey. He circled around a few times, but then he found a position he can work best at. Kiba then leaped at the two guys and dug his claws into their neck so they couldn't scream. The other Ninja turned around and didn't see his other ninja; so he put his guard up and looked around. Kiba jumped in front of him and stabbed in three key points of his body, the lungs and the center of his chest, and then sliced his throat and quickly went back to heading toward the fort.

Kiba was the first to reach the entrance. His claws were warm dripping with blood and a streak of blood coming from his mouth.

"First one here awesome" said Kiba to himself.

There was a sound coming from the bushes nearby. Kiba quickly moved into the shadows and was ready to pounce on the enemy. Out of the bushes came a shadowy figure Kiba went for the pounce he came close for the kill but the person grabbed him by the neck was about to shove a kunai into his stomach.

"Wait Kiba is that you" asked the person.

"Huh…Sakura?" said Kiba.

"Holy crap Kiba I could have killed you" said Sakura.

"No I don't think you could have" Kiba Smiled.

Sakura looked down and saw Kiba's claws just centimeters away from her heart.

"You got a lucky blow Kiba".

Sakura put him down and they relaxed for a moment.

"Yo glad you guys made it here" said another shadowy figure from the tall grass.

"Naruto is that you, glad you made it here safely" said Sakura

Naruto came walking out of the grass with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys have some blood on you I see" said Naruto

"Yeah I had some trouble with a certain group but they're gone now" said Sakura

"I had a lot on my plate to in fact there was this group over there where I had to…"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO KNOW" said Sakura "but surprisingly Naruto, you don't have a drop on you"

"Yeah I had my clones do a lot of the work but I also do have other ways of doing things like this" Naruto said with a smile.

"Knowing Joshua he probably doesn't have a drop on him either" said Sakura.

"Speaking of has he been here or passed thru here" asked Naruto.

"Uhm no not that I know of; I was the first one here and didn't see him" said Kiba.

"Oh…..humph I hope nothing bad has happened to him, we didn't think the side we gave was that difficult" said Naruto with no hint of worry or care in his tone.

"No I'm fine, and sorry I'm late guys" said a man that came out of nowhere.

"Oh Joshua you ok" asked Sakura.

"Oh yea just fine" said Joshua.

Joshua's sword was dripping with blood from the guard to the tip. His hands also had blood on them along with his clothes.

"Sorry Naruto I couldn't keep a stealth act for too long I had to go in at one time with like fifteen people" said Joshua "next time please give me some back up on a stealth mission or I'll do this again"

" sigh…fine don't worry about it as long as you didn't get caught" said Naruto "speaking of getting caught for a bunch of sound ninja they sure didn't hear us coming" Naruto said walking into the entrance of the fort.

"WAIT NARUTO DON'T" shouted Joshua.

Naruto's foot landed on a tile that sank in a little caused a short but loud alarm. When the alarm stopped Naruto dropped down to his knees and started to breathe a little heavy.

"Naruto are you ok" asked Sakura.

"Yea I'm fine…I just lost my balance is all" said Naruto as he looked at his sleeve and rubbed it.

Suddenly a bunch of sound Ninja came from the woods and surrounded them. With Naruto's team turned around not facing him he was about to use a tentacle but stopped himself he knew he couldn't use it front of everyone or risk the team seeing it.

"Dam, if I knew this was going to happen I would have brought Akamaru with me".

"Well looks like it can't be helped we have to go full force now" said Sakura pulling her glove down.

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground and with pieces of the ground sticking out of the ground Joshua and Naruto used them to jump over the wall they had formed. The ninja separated into groups to surround the team.

Joshua was surrounded and nowhere to run he had to fight. One guy from his right came at him; Joshua saw him coming and used the back end of his sword and hit him right in between the eyes. The guy screamed in agony and Joshua was unmoved; another guy came at him from his left with a round house. Joshua blocked it and grabbed his leg and used the end of his sword again and hit him on the side of his head. Joshua looked around and noticed that they were scared and judging from the two attackers they are probably Chunin rank, on the other hand some look confident and trained probably Jonin rank; never the less most of them are Chunin so Joshua sheathed his sword and got into a fighting stance. There was no movement for a while then suddenly the all came at him; Joshua grabbed the closest guy to him and pulled him in front of him causing the punches and kicks to hit him. He dropped him and leg swept the guys behind him. Joshua came up other guys and punched one in the solar plex and when he bent over Joshua did a flying roundhouse crashing him into a tree. A ninja came at him with a kunai but Joshua grabbed his wrist and elbow and formed his arm into a chicken wing and kicked him away. The few ninja left standing stood in front of him coming closer but one of the sound ninja behind him did a hand formation.

"Sound Explosion JUTSU" He shouted as he put his hands in front of him aiming at Joshua.

Joshua dived and rolled out of the way and the Jutsu hit his own people. As his people screamed in pain and covering their ears ,Joshua ran up to him and did a fake roundhouse but the force of his spin made his jacket fly in his face blinding his vision of Joshua. When the jacket moved from his face he saw Joshua on the ground with one knee and his fist down by his waist, and when Joshua jumped up he did an uppercut. When the Ninja was in the air from the uppercut Joshua grabbed his leg and threw him toward his screaming group; then Joshua performed a series of hand signs. Suddenly electricity surrounded his hands.

"Electric shock" he shouted. Joshua slammed his hand on the ground and a wave of electricity came over the Ninja; after the shocking stopped they all just dropped and Joshua just dusted himself off and walked away.

Sakura and Kiba were back to back and were surrounded. Kiba ready to kill acted like an animal again and charged at them. Sakura with her incredible strength jumped charged at them on her side and with one punch to his chest she broke all his bones. Kiba is just pouncing and slicing away at everyone; the ninjas were just terrified of him and could only imagine the pain they must feel. Sakura pounding away at them breaking backs and bones; they had the most to deal with so Sakura decided to change the terrain, she jumped and slammed her fist in the ground causing the ground to rise or descend. Some of the guys fell off of the land they were standing on and either got crushed or the fall killed them.

Naruto in a fighting stance was ready for the first victim to attack. Soon enough one did with a double front kick, Naruto blocked it half way up and punched him in the throat and heel kicked him away. The next guy came at him with a hook punch but Naruto just bent back to dodge and when he straighten himself back the guy came at him with punch, Naruto blocked it and did three fast punches to his chest and elbowed him in the face. Two guys came at him on his sides, the guy on the left did a high roundhouse and the guy on the right did a low roundhouse. Naruto blocked both of them; he blocked the left by putting his up at a 90 degree angle, he did the same with the right but put his arm down instead. The Ninja then switched high and low kick and Naruto did the same with his block, but Naruto grabbed the right guy's leg and slammed him on the left guy. When another Ninja came at him from behind Naruto's stance was perfect for a side kick; so he did and kicked him in the gut and elbowed his head. Naruto did another side kick on a different guy behind him, that got cold feet, followed by a spinning back fist. Naruto put his right leg back and went into his pouch and took out two kunai but held it inverted. They threw ninja stars at Naruto and Naruto's other sense kicked in and it looked like they were coming at him real slow and Naruto blocked them all with his Kunai. With their failed attack Naruto charged at them and of course all they saw was a black blur. One guy tried to do attack in hopes of winning but Naruto made sure he won; Naruto with his kunai hooked his arm around to his back and with his free kunai he stabbed his head. Naruto quickly turned around and sliced another guy's chest open. A few of the other ninja used sound Jutsu but Naruto was just too fast for them. Guys came at him with kunai held like Naruto but Naruto blocked up and stabbed his chest a lot and ended him with a slash. The last two guys tried running away but Naruto wouldn't let them go, he threw his kunai at them and it hit them in their heads.

"Well….that was way easier than I thought" said Naruto.

"So is every one ok" asked Naruto.

"Yea me and Sakura are fine" said Kiba as Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm good to thanks" said Joshua.

"Oh hey I saw you use Jutsu congrats on that" said Sakura.

"Thanks but that's all I can really do I'm still not that good as you guys are" said Joshua.

Suddenly a voice came from an intercom.

"HAHAHAHAHA I see you guys got past most of my guards here HA…ah what's wrong Hinata don't you want to hello…SAY HELLO" said the man on intercom.

"AHHHHHHHH SOMBODY PLEASE HELP ME PLLLEEEAAASSSE AH STOP TOUCHING ME THERE STOOOPP!" screamed Hinata.

The Intercom stop and that was the last thing they heard.

"SHIT we need to get in there fast" said Sakura.

"Yea but how do we know if there isn't any more traps waiting for us" asked Kiba.

"And that's a strong steel door so maybe—"said Sakura.

"**I'M GONNA KILL HIM**" said Naruto and he ran to the door.

"Wait, Naruto you don't know if there is anymore traps; and that's a tough door" shouted Joshua.

Naruto flew himself into the door and it broke down, the whole group looked at him with surprise.

"Or you could... just do that, which works to" said Joshua.

The team rushed in the fort in good hopes that the worst has past. On the inside it was very clear not much clutter besides the few crates around the edges. There were stairs on opposite corners of each other and the floors were just a small platforms; it reminded Naruto of the knockout rounds of the Chunnin exams. On those platforms, that went around the whole building, were ninja tons of them.

"**Where is she?"** Naruto asked.

"**WHERE IS SHE!?"** Naruto asked again.

"Sound pulse" Naruto heard someone say.

A small air wave came at him but Naruto quickly jumped out of the way.

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP US….WELL YOU'RE WELCOME TO TRY IT"** shouted Naruto.

Naruto looked around and notice that on the second floor there was a corner that looked like an office part of the building.

'That's where they must be keeping Hinata' thought Naruto as he rushed in that direction.

"Somebody STOP HIM" shouted some guy as four ninja came down from the top.

"I don't have time for this" said Naruto.

Naruto went for the far left guy first; he punched him in the stomach then grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee. Naruto decided to just go down the line to be easy on him; Naruto used a trick he learned from Neji but instead of hitting chakra points he hit pressure points. The next guy threw a punch and Naruto countered it with a pressure point to render his arm useless. With the guy distracted with his arm Naruto saw this as a chance to slam his head into the ground. Naruto did one good punch to the guys head and he fell to the ground; the last guy got a roundhouse to the head and it sent him flying and he hit the wall.

Naruto continued to run until he thought he was close enough for a jump. When he jumped he was so focused on getting to Hinata that his other sense didn't work so he didn't see all the kunai and stars heading right for him. When Naruto realized it he was too late to dodge it so he closed his eyes.

**KLANG KLANG KLANG**

That's all Naruto heard; and when he opened his eyes he saw Joshua blocking all the attacks with his sword.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO…it's not polite to keep a lady waiting" Joshua said. Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto landed about another jump away, for the projectiles caught him by surprise and slowed him down. Naruto jumped again but he didn't realize the Ninja behind him was reaching for his leg and a ninja in front of him coming down. Naruto wasn't expecting it but was prepared then suddenly Kiba grabbed the guy in the air and Sakura grabbed the one on the bottom and slammed him into the ground and began to pummeling him into hit screaming "HELL YEAH".

"Hey what do we do now" said one Ninja.

"I don't know lets hit him with a sound wave" said the other.

"A sound wave hasn't done anyone any good it's only a good frequency jammer".

"Well better try something".

Naruto got up to the second floor but two ninja stopped him.

"SOUND WAVE" one shouted as Naruto began to laugh as rings of sound began to come out of his hands.

"HAHAHAHA you think a sound wave is going to stop us; a sound wave hasn't done a thing for any onAHAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Naruto began to scream in pain.

"What the heck is going on is it working?" asked one guy

"YEA I think it is" another one said with a smile.

Naruto was pressing his hands on his ears but was still screaming in pain; soon he began to lose control of himself and fell off the edge and hit the ground.

'WHAT AAHH the…Suit...ITS...in PAIN' Naruto thought to himself as he got up on his knees.

"EVERYBODY HIT HIM WITH A SOUND WAVE" someone shouted.

A couple more sound waves came up but others were more focused on the other ninja with Naruto.

'I've got…to…stop…this' Naruto thought as he felt the suit getting angry with him and was about to do something.

Naruto looked at his hand and out stretched it to the fist Sound Wave using Ninja and a tentacle came out and wrapped itself around the ninja's hands and pulled him down to Naruto where he pounded his face in. with one stopped Naruto threw what looked like tiny spears at the other Ninja and it pierced their hands and flung them back and stuck them to a wall.

"WHAT the hell was that" said Sakura and Kiba.

'Dam I wanted to keep this a secret but I guess it can't be helped' he said to himself.

Naruto got back up and was breathing very heavily and it looked like he was shaking a little it was actually the suit. Naruto jumped back up to the second floor but his jump was weak and he looked weak. Naruto walked up to the door when a puff of smoke came in front of the door. A tall and muscular man stood in front of Naruto.

"OH GREAT…another one when do you Ninja learn that we wiped the floor with you today huh we just—".

The Man wouldn't let him finish he jumped in the air and did a spinning kick (like in street fighter). It hit Naruto and it sent him flying into the ground…again. Naruto got back up and wiped the blood off of him.

"So...you think your tuff huh" Naruto said "WELL ME AND MY TEAM ARE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO TAKE YOU DOWN".

"What team I don't see a team" said the Man.

Naruto turned around and saw Kiba on the floor, Sakura being held down by a group of guys while being tied up, and only Joshua was left standing fighting them off with a sword in one hand and an electric covered fist.

"Excuse me a moment" said the man as he walked over to Joshua.

Joshua, swinging his sword around, heard someone coming from behind him. He swung his sword to only be caught by the Man's hand. When Joshua punched him it did nothing but made him chuckle. The Man punched him kicked him into a pile of crates that made a lot of smoke. He then threw the sword the sword like it was a spear. When the smoke cleared crates were covering the body but the sword hit something because it was standing straight.

"YOU Bastard" Naruto Shouted as he charged at him with a full forced punch.

It hit him and he was pushed back a few feet.

"I felt that...it seems you still have strength left…let me fix that" the Man said walking closer to him.

Naruto prepared an attack by getting into his stance. The Man did a roundhouse but Naruto blocked it, however it did move Naruto over a lot. The man went for a heel Kick but this time Naruto dodged it by jumping into the air and doing a serious of punches however his punches had no effect and the Man slammed him into the ground.

"Oh how boring I expected better from you" the Man said as he walked away.

The man stuck out his hand and another puff of smoke appeared. Out of the smoke Hinata shows up all tied up and beaten.

"NARUTO" Hinata shouted.

Naruto got up slowly with one eye close and holding on to his jacket.

"HINATA" Naruto screamed back.

"You are the hero of Konoha right?" the Man asked "I read about you I thought you were stronger but I guess not today…well you can still be a hero today…I'll give you a deal".

One of the sound Ninja picked up Kiba and brought him before Naruto.

"Kill him and Join me…I'll let the girls go and you go free but when I request your help you must come and do it no matter what...ok".

Naruto looked at Sakura tied up, mouth covered up, and crying while muffling something…probably a 'Don't do it'. And Hinata she already went through a lot with the loss of her team and being touched. Naruto nodded to him in agreement.

"EXCELENT...now please bring him here I want to see him die by YOUR HANDS" the Man shouted with excitement.

Naruto picked Kiba up and as he was walking toward him he went through his pockets for a kunai but he ran out but then his saw one, blood stained, on the ground so he picked that one up. When he picked it up something was written on the wrapped handle "What are Puny Knives for again?" it asked. On the other side more words were written "Not for this kind of damage" Naruto held on to it and a tear fell. Naruto made it up to the Man and dropped Kiba down in front of him then Naruto raised his hand high above his head the only thing he heard was Sakura's Muffled screams and Hinata shouting 'Don't do it'. Naruto blocked all that out and brought his hand down half way and changed the direction of his hand to The Man's vital organ next to his stomach. The man saw this coming and grabbed his arm and swung him around and slamming him into the ground.

"Misery Misery Misery that's what you've chosen I offered you friendship and spat in my face" Said the Man. Naruto laying on the ground half dead tried forming a Rasengun in his hands but the Man stomped on his hand.

"You made your last Rasengun Naruto…you know if you didn't play with my feeling like that your both girlfriends' death would have been quick and painless but know that you really pissed me off I'm going to finish them….nice…and slow" The man said has he Chuckled.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and his suit began to change it went all black and the white spider grew bigger and it showed up in front as well as the back. And it grew covering his face and made a new face it looked alien like it had sharp teeth and a long tong. He grew in size and was more muscular too.

"**DON'T YOU TOUCH THEEMMM RRRRRLLLLLAAAA"?**

He grabbed his foot and threw him across the room.

"**YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE WE WILL END YOUR LIFE".**

This Naruto/venom flipped on to his feet and jumped into the air toward The Man. The Man got back up in time to try and punch him but it didn't work although the punch did hit him he didn't move it just brought his feet down to the ground. He grabbed his arm and broke it and bent it like a twizzler. He did a serious of punched and kicks to The Man against the wall till the wall broke and sent him flying through the building. He went out and picked up the man and threw him back inside; the Man, now only having one arm, began to use on handed hand sign Jutsu's but suddenly Venom grabbed his hand and started crushing it.

"AAAHHHHHHHH" the Man screamed.

"**NEH NEH NEH WE DON'T THINK SO".**

Venom tossed him into the air and he stuck a fist out and a web cam out and stuck to his chest. Venom then brought him slamming straight down. The Man on the ground rolled over on his back to see venom on top of him.

"Who…are you" The man asked.

"**WE ARE VENOM RRRLLLAAAA".**

Venom began pounding on him endlessly.

"Naruto stop this NOW" a voice shouted.

Venom looked over and saw Joshua standing with his sword in his hand.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS JOSHUA WE DON'T LIKE YOU BUT OUR HOST DOES SO LEAVE" said Venom**.

Suddenly a bunch of ninja came and pilled on him but venom just roared and getting them off of him while tossed them around.

"Stop this before someone gets hurt" said Joshua looking at Hinata and Sakura behind him "this isn't you Naruto stop this now please"

"**OR WHAT YOU AFRAID WE"LL HURT YOU" Venom said as a tentacle came at Joshua.**

"No not me" said Josh as he cut the tentacle and venom screamed "I'm worried you'll hurt someone else some one more important".

Venom picked the Man up and threw him and walked toward Joshua with not intent on hurting.

"That's right Naruto calm down were fine now everything is fine there is this saying I know when it comes to this kind of power but I'm sure you'll figure it out later" said Joshua as he put his hands on him. Venom began to shrink and his form changed back into Naruto who looked stronger and healed.

"Alright good job Naruto now let's get Kiba and untie Hinata and we can go home how's that sound?" asked Joshua.

"Huuh what happened what I miss" said Kiba as he just woke up.

"Nothing at all we won" said Naruto with a smile "hey Joshua thanks …untie Hinata for me I got some other things to do right now.

Naruto grabbed the Man and pushed him against a wall.

"Alright I'm going to make this real easy on you…TELL ME WHO HIRED YOU NOW".

"I WONT tell you a thing".

"Oh what a shame" said Naruto as he kneed him in the balls.

"TALK Now OR I swear to all that is good I will make you suffer because we're not going to an interrogation room...NOOO you tell me here and now or you **SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES"**.

The man didn't say anything so Naruto began to wail on him with every horrible pain he can give him.

"Naruto no don't do this again so soon please" said Sakura as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto grabbed her arm "I'M DONE WITH YOU SAKURA LEAVE ME ALONE" Naruto shouted as he pushed her far away and Naruto resumed what he was doing.

"HEY Naruto " said Kiba as he jumped on his back and wrapped his arm around him "I understand that your mad but to do this to him and to hurt Sakura like that is far beyond enough SO STOP".

Naruto just flipped him on the ground, stomped on his chest and kicked him away.

"HAHAHAHA the Hero of Konoha fighting what he has protected Ha you see Naruto you either die a hero….or live long enough to see yourself become the VILLAIN" The Man said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" Naruto said.

Naruto began to form a black Rasengun in his hands.

"OK NARUTO THAT'S ENOUGH STOP OR I'LL HAVE TO-"Joshua said but interrupted.

"I'M REAL SICK AND TIRED OF YOU" Naruto said as he kicked him hard into the crates again.

Naruto finished his Rasengun and was about to use it when someone grabbed him from behind. Naruto acted quickly buy elbowing the person in the stomach and was about to use the Rasengun on the person's face but when he turned around the person he saw made his heart sank and the rasengun disappeared but the motion still came through and it slapped Hinata.

"What…no I didn't want to hurt…you….you were there for me….no" Naruto said as he fell to his knees and his head down to the ground and his arms down. All the sound Ninja still alive saw this as their chance to kill Naruto and his Group they all jumped down Jutsu's and weapons heavy and ready.

"Crap this is the end of us isn't it" said Sakura.

Suddenly a blue energy wave went through them all most and it cut them all in half in mid air. Sakura looked over and saw Joshua standing there with strange aura.

"Alright Ladies one of you grab Naruto other one grab Kiba I'm bringing this place DOWN" said Joshua.

Joshua stabbed his sword into the ground and sent a surge through his sword and it caused blue glowing cracks all over the building and it began to shake.

"Let's go guys I wouldn't be here if I were you" said Joshua.

The team ran out and got to a safe distance away but they stopped and looked at the building. Joshua put to fingers up and the whole building blew up. The team was on the move again to home but as they were going Naruto got off of Hinata and placed himself in front with nothing to say. The team looked at him with their own thoughts going through their minds but after what they saw they kept it to themselves.

Out of the rubble a piece of the symbiote came out and was quickly grabbed by someone and placed it in a jar and wonder off heading to someone of higher power.


	8. Understanding Naruto

Ok so I just want to take a moment to thank you readers for staying with me thus far. Thanks for all your comments and reviews I do hope my writing got better over time. Thanks again I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter VIII

It was late at night and the team is still traveling back to Konoha; Naruto still quiet and still on the back of Hinata. The team had to move slow they were low on chakra and most were wounded but they moved slowly manly because Hinata is the most wounded, making her move slower, and despite how much she endured she still carried Naruto. Sakura wanted to tell Hinata she could drop him but didn't want to ruin the moment of peace they were having; she was also scared of Naruto more than ever now. Suddenly Naruto began to squirm and got off of her back.

"Thanks were…I'm fine now" Naruto said as he squirmed off of her back.

"Ummm…No problem" she replied.

Naruto didn't say anything he just jumped ahead of Joshua claimed leadership again. They were going through a forest for a while now and they knew they still had a long way to go. Joshua looked over his shoulder and saw that Hinata was moving slower, Kiba constantly yawning, and Sakura just barely keeping her eyes open.

"OK everyone stop" Shouted Joshua as everyone looked at him confused.

"Why" asked Hinata.

"Yeah is something wrong" asked Sakura.

"Yeah something is wrong; you are all tired and weak at the moment…you guys looked like you're about to collapse" said Joshua "we are stopping here to rest we will head back first thing in the morning".

The team nodded in agreement except Naruto he was very distant he didn't bother turning around when he stopped. They all jumped down and found a small decent clear area to sleep.

"Alright so did everyone place a summoning seal on a sleeping bag" asked Joshua. Sakura and Kiba nodded.

"Mine was already used and I lost it in the attack" said Hinata.

"Understandable".

They summoned their sleeping bags except for Naruto of course as he layed against a tree.

"Alright so Hinata you can take mine I'll be ok".

"Oh please no you don't have to do this for me".

"don't worry about me I'll be fine, it gets cold at night to and my immune system is already the best and besides you need it more than I do" said Joshua.

Hinata bowed her head in gratitude and thanked him for it.

"Ok now Kiba before you set up I need a favor from you".

"Ok what do you need from me" asked Kiba.

"I need you to go around and get me some wood to make a fire" asked Joshua.

"Alright no problem" said Kiba as he walked away.

"Alright the rest of you set yourself up and I'll search the perimeter and hopefully come back with some food" Joshua said as he put on his hood and unsheathed his Katana.

The girls found their places where they want to sleep; they rolled out their bags with smiles in excitement to finally sleep after a long day. Hinata looked at Naruto she could tell he wasn't himself so she walked over to him to clear the air.

"Uhm hey…Naruto?" she said still nervous "are you ok".

Naruto just stared into space not responding he even turned his head so he wouldn't see her even in his peripheral vision.

"Naruto I understand why you're like this and I just want to say it's not your fault and I forgive you...so please don't be like this ok" she asked as she got to eye level with him. She wanted to peck him on the cheek but was too shy to do it "Thank you so much for saving me".

Hinata stood back up and walked back to her sleeping bag.

Twenty-five minutes passed and Kiba has setup the sticks and everything for a campfire they were just waiting on Naruto. Suddenly they heard something coming from the bushes nearby everybody got into a battle stance but Naruto just stared at the direction and even though he wasn't in a fighting stance they could feel the intensity coming from him; they couldn't see his eyes but could tell they weren't friendly. Suddenly Joshua came through with a bloody sword and with a good size boar already skinned and ready to eat.

"Anybody hungry!?" Joshua asked.

Everybody lowered their guard and setup to eat. After everyone finished eating they all got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep, Naruto just stared into the fire more deep in thought. Joshua decided to confront him maybe cheer him up. Joshua walked over to him with his hood off and sat next to him.

"Hey Naruto".

He gave no answer.

"Yo Naruto"

Joshua waved his hands in front of his face but nothing changed.

"Ok look I know about it…..I know about the symbiot and Venom".

Naruto snapped out of it and looked at Joshua with surprise.

"How did you know about it" asked Naruto.

"I know a lot of things but the thing I don't know is why…why you accepted it".

Naruto looked at the fire again and took a deep breath.

"We…I needed it….it was a friend to me"

"Well why did you need it in the first place".

"I failed a mission, I got chewed out by everyone in the village and it seemed nobody wanted me anymore and a group of other ninja saw to that" Naruto explained.

"ok I see now" Joshua said as he stared into the fire "ok look bro Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and everyone at the village has a sole purpose and that purpose is to lift the exceptional onto their shoulders, and you and me…were exceptional and the exceptional get remembered for good or for evil" Joshua said with his hand in the air.

"But you see the better thing to do is for us exceptional to lift all of them up instead, and sure the road will be hard and long and there will be many challenges and hardships but you can't give up their will be others to help you and we'll become legends" said Joshua as he put his arm around Naruto.

"You see...hero's get remembered but Legends never die. That symbiot that you have has turned you and I'm not saying you can't use it for help but you can't let it control you ok" asked Joshua.

Naruto looked at him trying to understand but so many things are going through his head…things that Venom is telling him to do to Joshua and thoughts of what he did yesterday.

"Naruto despite everything you've done for them eventually they will hate you…but it's what they hate you for; that mission is nothing nobody is perfect to pass all of them and you should know this. You're the hero of Konoha you saved the Village and help rebuilt it so I don't expect them to hate you for one failed Mission" Joshua stood up and whipped the dirt off of him " there is this saying I know but I'll let you figure that out on your own ok. So figure out what to do with Venom and take it from their".

Naruto watched Joshua as he walked away. Naruto stared into the fire again and thought about what Joshua had said he then looked at Hinata and Sakura then he thought about Rock lee and everyone. That is when he figured it out he knew what he had to do. It pained him to say it but the Fox was right he has to get rid of Venom.


	9. Great Power comes Great Responsiblity

Chapter IX

It was early in the morning and the sun was rising, everyone was waking up. Naruto was still awake due to his look out shift, Sakura was out of her sleeping bag stretching out one arm and rubbing her eye with the other, Hinata rolled up her sleeping bag and was yawning a lot, and Joshua was still sleeping with one leg out with the end of his sword going up his nose.

"He...fell asleep with it" said Sakura.

"He's still asleep to" said Hinata as he walked over to him.

"Hey Joshua *Yawn* it's time to wake up please" she said as she was shaking his chest.

Joshua was still asleep and unmoved.

"Hey Naruto how does it look out there" asked Sakura to Naruto up the tree.

"It looks like we will be there in about an hour or less!" shouted Naruto.

"Joshua is still asleep can you help" asked Hinata.

"GRRR WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE A STUPID VIDEO GAME TO WAKE HIM UP OR WHAT" said Sakura

"*Snort* huh what happen what I miss…oh good morning beautiful ladies" said Joshua.

With the team now fully awake they headed back home; they still had to take it slow because Hinata was still hurt and didn't want to push her. When they had the Village in their sights everyone's face smiled with joy to finally be back home.

"YES WERE FINALLY HOME HELL YEAH" Shouted Sakura.

Some other ninja came by to greet them with a return from a successful mission and took Hinata to the Infirmary.

"Will she be alright" asked Naruto.

"Yeah most of her wounds look healed she just be in there for a checkup and place any bandages where it's needed" said a Ninja.

"OK so anyone want to come with me for a mission report" asked Sakura.

"I got some other stuff to do right now but I'm free later if you guys need me" said Joshua as he ran away.

"Yeah and I have to go home and take care of some things sorry Sakura" said Kiba as he ran Home.

Naruto with his hands in his pockets was looking in the other direction. Sakura looked at him worried but knew exactly what to do to bring him back to normal. She leaned over in front of him to get into his line of sight.

"Hey Naruto how about me and you go do the mission report and after that we can go for some Ramen and stuff huh how does that sound" she asked with a wink.

"Thanks Sakura but their stuff we…I have to take care of first before anything right now" Naruto said as he squeezed his arm.

Sakura's smile turned upside down and her gaze went the other direction to.

"Uhm ok Naruto I understand I guess" she said.

Naruto looked at her with guilt not feeling right to do this to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"But we I mean I can tell you're worried and we can tell you not to worry everything will be fine soon ok" said Naruto with a smile.

"Ok Naruto I'll see you later than" she said as she left to the hokage.

Sakura visited the Hokage and gave the mission report.

"Well good job Sakura I'm glad everything went well but I'm curious….Naruto he was very angry and I figure he didn't do much stealth and probably a jerk to the group….so how was he" asked Tsunade.

Sakura was thinking about Naruto and what she saw all she could think was the monster that called himself Venom; and the destructive power he caused and even when he was just Naruto, the power and skills he had was not normal.

"He was fine and acted like the normal Naruto we know and with our team effort and Naruto's skill we differed the strongest guy their and got Hinata back as well" she said trying to give the best fake smile she can give.

"Alright I'm glad to hear that I was getting worried about Naruto for a while but if you tell me he is fine now then all is well again" said Tsunade " that will be all for now thanks Sakura".

Sakura left and was sad a little bit as she wandered around; all she could think about was Naruto and how he acted. He was a jerk, a bully, and a monster. She knew it couldn't have been the fox because the fox doesn't have power like that. She had to find Naruto and confront him face to face with this problem with him, with NO fear this time. Sakura looked around town; she looked for him in all his favorite places first but found nothing. She looked all over town and double checked places to just in case but found no trace. She decided to ask lady Tsunade to see if Naruto passed by.

"Hey Lady Tsunade I'm sorry to bother you in your time of hard work in all but have you seen Naruto by any chance" asked Sakura.

"No sorry…I'll get put on awareness to people telling them that you're looking for him" said Tsunade.

"Oh that would be great thank you so mu—".

"BUT in return I need you to take care of a guy on the heads of the Hokage's; he's sitting their playing the guitar pretty loud and we need him to stop can you go for me" asked Tsunade.

"Uhm sure ok" said Sakura.

Sakura left and went to the Hokage's faces, she got their and the Hokage was right it was really loud. She looked over the rail and saw a man with a long jacket and a black fedora on he looked familiar but couldn't exactly tell.

"EXCUSE ME BUT CAN YOU STOP PLAYING PLEASE THE HOKAGE IS GETTING UPSET RIGHT NOW" she shouted.

"Ok sure I'm sorry if I caused a lot of trouble Sakura" said the man.

Sakura still didn't know who it was but the voice was very familiar. He jumped up from the heads and landed in front of her.

"OH Joshua it's you" said Sakura surprised "I didn't know you play".

"Yea I play did you like it" he asked.

"Yeah it was nice…did you take care of the things you needed to do" she Asked.

Joshua unzipped his guitar case and you can see his Katana placed in there as well.

"Yeah I did…hey isn't your Birthday coming up soon" Joshua asked.

"Well yeah how did you know" Sakura asked.

"As I was taking care of things I ran into Ino and a couple others of your friends and they told me" said Joshua "I got something for you back home".

"Thanks but you didn't have to…hey can I ask you something" asked Sakura.

"Sure lets walk and talk".

"what were you and Naruto talking about last night I tried to listen in but I all I heard was symbiot and Venom so I know you know something; can you tell me too because Naruto is missing and I'm sure it has something to do with what you said".

"I'm sorry but what was said was between me and Naruto I can't let you get involved".

"INVOVED THAT'S MY FRIEND AND IF HE LEDT TOWN BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID—"

"HEY calm down he left on a personal mission he is doing what he needs to do right know what I told him was just that he needs to make the right choices to better himself and others so what he will do with that information is up to him".

"So he left to think and make the choices…on what, is it about Venom".

"Yeah he is going to do something with him; what I don't know but look we're here".

Joshua opened the door to his room and invited her in.

"Why are we here again" asked Sakura as Joshua dug into his closet.

"For this" he said pulling out a box "Happy early Birthday".

Sakura opened the box and took out the present.

"It's….a pink…fedora" she said.

"I know it's not the best of presents but it's the thought that counts right" asked Joshua.

"Yeah it does and I do like it" she said as she put it on.

"Ok that's good glad you will wear it sometimes". Joshua said with a smile.

"Hey Joshua I have one last question for you" asked Sakura.

"Shoot".

"That power you unleashed and the aura you had; I sensed no chakra but something else, something indefinable" questioned Sakura.

"Well let's just say I'm not from this planet".

"Then where are you from" questioned Sakura looking confused.

"I'll tell you guys later on another day ok because right now I have somewhere else to be; I'll see you later".

Joshua then leaped away and disappeared from her sight.

_Somewhere else on a bell tower_

Naruto sat there on top of a bell tower with his eyes closed and entered his inner world

"Look Venom I'm sorry but I don't want this ok".

"**What? Why I don't understand**" said Venom.

"I don't want you anymore I need to set things straight first before I can put you back on and I WNAAT CONTROLL NOT YOU" said Naruto.

"**Well we're sorry Naruto but you can't get rid of us we are stuck to you because of the bond we have"** Said Venom with a large grin and a laugh.

Naruto opened his eyes.

"NO GET OFF ME I SAID".

Naruto grabbed the zipper but the zipper was stuck.

'It won't come off' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto tried to take it off but it was as if it was stuck to his skin. He tried to rip it apart but that wasn't working either.

"Ok you think you're so tuff" Naruto said as he went into his back pouch and took out a kunai.

Naruto started to scrape it against the symbiot but it wasn't doing anything. Naruto got mad and started to throw a tantrum and went crazy. He suddenly hit the bell and made a loud noise; Naruto felt the symbiot weaken and his grip was losing.

"OK well let's see what happens when I add some of my OWN chakra into this".

Naruto was releasing some of his chakra, he felt something strange when he channeled it a certain way and thought it would be the right way to release him so he started to pour it out in that area. Naruto closed his eyes and screamed as he poured out his chakra. He suddenly felt strange and when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by nothingness.

"What is this place, where am I" he said to himself.

Suddenly he saw something form it looked like an opening in the nothingness and transported him somewhere. He found himself outside in front of a house in a nice neighborhood with a little boy in a red T-shirt and blue jeans playing with an orange ball and throwing it into a hoop with an older man.

"Yeah I made it in; thanks for the tips on helping me make it in, you're the best Uncle Ben" said the kid.

"Thanks Peter you're great to and with some practice you will be better than me one day" said Uncle Ben.

The place turned all white again.

'What is this place and what was that just now…I don't even know these people' Naruto thought to himself.

The place started to change again; he was outside at park fishing.

"Oh darn not again" said Peter.

"Did you think this was going to be easy peter? Life is full of challenges and hardships and if you keep trying you see things that can help and you get better every time" said Uncle Ben.

"Yeah but I never get anything with my luck" said Peter.

"Pete good or bad luck is nothing but a scapegoat for people. If you focus, get the right skill, and practice you'll get it" Uncle Ben said as he grabbed the pole and pulled out a fish "a little help from others isn't so bad either".

"That guy….is smart" Naruto said waiting for the next one.

The place went straight into another place. He saw a boy getting picked on by a bunch of guys.

"Come on parker you weak little nerd" said one guy pushing him around and the rest laughed and did the same.

"Hey stop leave me alone Flash" said Peter.

"Why should I you lame NERD" Flash said.

"Alright that's it HEY YOU BLOND HAIR JERK LEAVE HIM ALONE" shouted Naruto as he went to punch Flash but his fist went right through him. Naruto was confused and did more attacks and they didn't do anything and now they were really hurting him. Naruto was getting really mad Peter reminded him of himself and his past with all his anger he went for another punch to Flash and to his surprise flash flew far back. Naruto was surprised that it worked then he looked down and saw Peter's fist through him.

"What the hell I hate this place, get me OUT OF THIS PLACE".

The scenery changed into a car where Peter is more grown.

"Now Peter I understand that at your age things change and I understand I went through this change" said Uncle Ben.

"No I don't think you did" said Peter.

"Peter looks your stronger and now you're starting fights".

"HEY I DIDN'T START THAT FIGHT YOU KNOW THAT".

"I know Peter and maybe you didn't start it and maybe Flash did deserve but to—".

"WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO RUN MOPE AROUND ON HOW BAD MY LIFE IS AND HOW NOBODY CARES FOR ME".

"No not that but just because you can hurt the guy; doesn't mean you can…remember peter with Great Power come Great Responsibility".

Everything went back to white.

"Wow that was something with great power comes great responsibility".

Naruto then saw Peter Crying at his uncle bens death of a murderer that he let go because of his selfish act. Then he saw Peter in his red and blue Costume saving people's lives.

"So he ended up living up to what Uncle Ben said and took responsibility for his actions and for his powers" Naruto said to himself.

He then saw Peter in a black suit with a familiar symbol on him.

"OH I GET IT NOW this is the memories of Venom's past host".

He saw it up to when Peter hit the bell and suddenly he was back to reality.

"I See now I SEEN YOUR memories and I see now" Naruto said as he grabbed the clothes "I can't handle the responsibility that come with your Power so it's my responsibility TO…GET…RID…OF…YOUUUU".

Naruto pulled as hard as he could and rammed into the bell and with all his force he ripped it off and threw it to the ground. The symbiot turned into a giant form with a 2D body and face and tried to grab Naruto who only had a sleeveless shirt and his under wear.

"NO leave me alone…I like what you had to offer me but I don't want it" said Naruto as he was walking backwards. Venom continued to move forward and Naruto hit the edge and fell of the tower. Naruto using his chakra and Ninja skills he landed on his feet and dashed away.

Venom went back into his gelatinous form and traveled some wear else.

_Somewhere at a secret hideout_

A silver haired man with a small pony tail and glasses walked into a dark room with candles everywhere.

"Lord Orochimaru…one of our spies, from the now destroyed fort, has returned with an interesting substance" said the man.

Sitting in a chair with scrolls everywhere was a man with long hair and pale skin.

"I see and the fort was where they held that Hinata girl right" asked Orochimaru.

"That is right".

"Let me guess that boy Naruto was the one that saved her".

"Well…yes but our spy says he changed he acted completely different and his clothes were different to plus he had a strange symbol on his back: a white spider" said Kabuto pushing up his glasses.

Orochimarue turned his head reviling his evil Snake like eyes with surprise and excitement.

"THE SUPSTANCE GIVE IT TO ME" Orochimarue demanded.

Kabuto gave him a jar with a small amount of black goo.

"He said Naruto was stronger, faster, and darker as well".

"HAHAHAHAHA" Orochimarue laughed "this is a great thing now I can tell that the rest will separate soon" Orochimarue claimed.

_Two weeks later_

"Orochimaure what are you doing with that Symbiot" asked Kabuto.

"Well Kabuto normally the symbiot calls the small parts back to the main body but with some special chemicals and items mixed with chakra I can make the main body think it's the small part" said Orochimarue.

"Why call it here do you plan on using it yourself or are you going to give it to Sasuke".

"Ku ku ku ku Kabuto you have much to learn I won't use this one and I won't give this to Sasuke".

"Well then why bring it here" asked Kabuto.

"Because….It's about to reproduce".


	10. Forgiveness

Chapter X

It was a bright sunny day the birds were chirping and people were out and about enjoying their day. In Naruto's room the blinds were shut and the blankets were over his face. It was quiet for a moment but then his alarm went off. Naruto hit the off button and got up from his bed and yawned as loud as he could. Naruto looked around his room as he smacked his lips and rubbed his eyes; as he got up he stretched his arms. Naruto opened his closet to grab his clothes; but as he looked though his closet he looked confused and felt as if something was missing, he has been feeling that for a while. He thought of it to be nothing and grabbed his common orange and black jump suit. As he put it on he felt the fabric of his clothes and it didn't feel like what he was used to. Naruto walked out of his house and was heading to Ichiraku ramen as he was walking he felt weak and slow like years of training didn't happen. Lost in his own thoughts Naruto didn't see the kids playing baseball and when the bat swung, the ball hit Naruto on the side of his head.

"Oh sorry mister are you ok, I didn't mean to hit you o purpose" said the kid.

"Ow" Naruto said as he rubbed his head "Uh don't worry about it kid here is your ball".

Naruto handed him the ball and the kid bowed his head and said his thanks and went back to playing with his friends.

'What the heck is wrong with me I remember being able to see stuff like that from a mile away' Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly it hit him; all of it hit him at once, all the memories of what happened and especially the one responsible for those memories: Venom.

'Wow not even half a day went by and I….already miss it'.

He continued to walk looking up at the sky as he thought about his time with Venom.

'NO…I won't give into you again you tricked me and your power is too great for me to take responsibility for!"

Naruto then suddenly heard someone call his name. Naruto turned around and to his surprise he saw Sakura waving to him with a smile on her face wearing a pink fedora, and right behind her was Hinata who also has a smile on her face.

"Oh Sakura and Hinata I'm glad to see you guys so early to" said Naruto with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura walked up to him and leaned her head to the side in confusion.

"Uh is something wrong Sakura" asked Naruto.

"You're….you're back in orange Naruto".

"Oh yea I decided to get rid of the black one" said Naruto nervously.

"Your white spider Symbol is gone as well".

"Yea like I said all that's gone now".

Sakura smile grew bigger knowing that Naruto is back to normal and she can feel normal around him now knowing that Venom had left. Naruto looked over to Hinata her to fingers together looking the other direction. Naruto looked at her and remembered what he did to her; Naruto quickly felt guilty and grabbed her hands and bowed his head and got on his knees. Hinata instantly grew red almost instantly and when he got down on his knees the first thought was a proposal she almost fainted.

"Hinata…I'm sorry for hitting you in blind rage and when you forgave men I just ignored you can you ever forgive me" asked Naruto.

"Uhmmm….y-y-y-y-yeah of course Naruto" she said stuttering.

"You know what to make it up to you I'll treat you all to Ramen what do you say?" asked Naruto with a thumbs up and a smile.

Sakura wasn't that hungry but couldn't help herself she was happy that she had the old happy Naruto and couldn't bring it to herself to say no and besides…he was treating.

"Yeah sure Naruto".

They walked to the Ramen shop sharing conversations and laughing the way their and even when they were eating. Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed a green frog wallet but when he looked inside there was nothing in it.

"AH shoot".

"What's the matter Naruto" asked Sakura.

"Well…you see I forgot to pick up the money for our mission I'll need to—".

"OH I ALMOST FORGOT" said Sakura interrupting Naruto.

Sakura reached into her pouch and took out an envelope and handed it to Naruto.

"Here is your mission money" said Sakura "Lady Tsunade told me to hold on to it for while you slept and that reminds me when did you get rid of your black suit".

"Well I got rid of it yesterday night and she told you to hand onto it while I slept that's pretty cautious isn't it" asked Naruto.

"It's not cautious at all and you couldn't have done it yesterday night you were sleeping pretty hard. I know because I came to check up on you".

"Really…wait isn't your birthday coming up soon Sakura".

Sakura stared at him for a while confused and a little angry.

"Naruto…my birthday was two weeks ago".

Naruto dropped his chop sticks and stood up from his seat.

"TWO WEEKS!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto calm down please" asked Hinata.

"Yeah calm down your causing a scene" said Sakura.

"BUT HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN OUT FOR THAT LONG".

"LOOK I don't know but day after you came back you went home and didn't come out we had people come in and when we first saw you, you were on your bed sleeping in the most uncomfortable position I've seen" Sakura explained.

"Really".

"Yeah and from what we gathered you must have put A LOT of stress on your body and you used up A LOT of chakra at the same time as well" said Hinata.

'Hmm it must have been when I took the symbiot off and when I channeled my chakra to get him of while looking into his memories' Naruto thought.

"But yeah two whole weeks so we're glad to see you and fighting again Naruto" said Sakura as Hinata Nodded in agreement.

"OH hey how's bushy brows doing?" asked Naruto.

Sakura lifted the bowl as she drank the broth of the soup.

"Agh…Lee is doing fine he is almost done recovering he's just on a crutch now. Why do you want to see him"?

"Yeah where is he I'll go look for him?" Naruto said in a rush.

"Hold on" said Sakura as she got up went into the envelope and took out enough money to pay for the Ramen.

"I don't know where he is and I can't help you find him right now I have other things to do. Hey Hinata are you busy right now?" she asked.

"Um…no not now" Hinata replied.

"Ok than Hinata go with Naruto and help him look for Lee ok".

Hinata nodded.

"Ok than I'm off I'll see you guys later BYE".

There was a slight pause as Sakura left and Hinata finished her bowl.

"ALRIGHT HINATA let's get a move on".

The two walked together around the village sharing short but nice conversations, most of the time they were quiet. Hinata looked at Naruto as he looked around with his hands behind his head, and she noticed that the presence she felt on Naruto, before she left the village on that mission, was gone.

"Hey um Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Hinata".

"Before I left on that mission you showed up coming back into the village, and you kind of didn't act like yourself, and there was this weird presence on you like it was feeding off of you and changing you…did you know about it?"

Naruto began to frown and looked down for a while.

"Yeah I knew it was there but I didn't know what it was doing to me till it was too late. It was that thing that made me hurt you and I understand if you're afraid of me now".

"NO STOP" Hinata shouted at him as she stopped "I'm not afraid of you and like you said it made you do it so it wasn't even you; I forgave you for this already and also I like you for you. People make mistakes all the time not everyone is perfect so don't worry about it; it's gone and all is well".

Naruto looked at Hinata with a blank face that changed into a smile and they walked again.

"Thank you Hinata I needed that and thanks for being there for me when I needed it" said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and they held each other's hands till Naruto finally saw Lee.

"OH HEY BUSHY BROW'S" Naruto shouted as he ran waving his hand when saw lee walking with one crutch.

"Hello their Naruto" Lee replied.

"Hey how are you doing"?

"Much better now".

"Bushy brows I'm sorry I did this to you can you forgive me" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but why are you sorry" Lee said as he put his arm up and clenched his fist "You came at me with your all, that is what I wanted, and I see now that the gap between our skills are great and I WILL train harder and one day close that gap between us".

Naruto smiled knowing that he is fine and that even though he hurt him badly he was happy to see him like his regular self.

"BUT YOU WERE PRETTY AMAZING NARUTO. I was barely able to see you and you were so strong to; can you imagine if there were more people that gained that kind of speed and power" said Lee excitingly

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened realizing that the symbiot could stick to anyone and there are a lot of people out there who would want that power and would do anything for it and with all that power anyone can cause major damage.

"Uh hey guys I got to go see grandma Tsunade ok…I'm sorry I just have to go" Naruto said scared and rushed off as Hinata and Lee watched confused.

"WAIT WHAT? What do you mean" asked Tsunade as she slammed her hands on the new desk she has.

"It's like I told you" said Naruto sitting on a chair hunched over a bit.

"So this whole time you wore black it was actually a symbiot named Venom who was controlling you".

"Well not exactly controlling…it's more like influencing. He did talk to me and convinced me to do things I didn't want to do and it was like my emotions were all over the place I felt more sad more love more happy and –for some reason—a lot more anger and aggression" Naruto explained "what was really weird was that when tried to take him off he was stuck to me like it bonded it with me and when I tried to take it off I channeled my chakra to a certain area and I saw its memories".

"Really? How is that possible"?

"well when I talked to the symbiot sometimes it acted and talked like it knew me for a while so my guess is that when I tried to take it off it had a grip on my brain, or something, and when I channeled my chakra there I turned it into a two way street".

"I see and can this 'Venom' attach to anyone?"

"Yes. And I will never forget what that old man said in the symbiote's memories".

"Really Naruto and what might that be?"

"I learned that with great power comes great responsibility" Naruto said as he looked down and clenched his fists.

Tsunade stared at Naruto with amazement at what he learned and that every second that passed Naruto was growing up.

"Ok Naruto I think it's time I showed you something" Tsunade said as she reached into her chest.

"WHOAH WHOA WHOA WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP" Naruto shouted as he got up from his seat and covered his eyes with his right hand, but leaving an opening between his middle and ring fingers.

"I WASN'T DOING THAT AND WHY DO YOU HAVE AN OPENING BETWEEN YOUR FINGERS IF YOU WANTED ME TO STOP. Anyway what I wanted to show you was this" said Tsunade as she showed him a sheet of paper "this paper was given to us by one of our spies in Orochimarues hideout".

"Orochimarue huh. Well then why did you hide it" asked Naruto.

"Yes Orochimarue and I hid it because it mentioned Sasuke and I didn't want you finding it and—"

Naruto slammed his hands on her desk with a face of sheer determined anger.

" .He"

"Sit down Naruto. This is why I didn't want to tell you this because you would go look for him on a wild goose chase and not know what you're up against as for where he is; we don't know exactly all he tells us is that its close due to familiar surroundings outside of the hideout".

"Ok then Grandma please tells me what am I up against because I'm sure I can take on Sasuke now that I have sage mode an all" Naruto mocked.

"Well then let me tell by reading some parts of this letter shall I" Tsunade said mocking Naruto back.

"I have only recently found out that the traitor Sasuke Uchiha is in this hideout. I found his cell, or what used to be. I inspected it and found nothing useful but I did find out that he was moved to a different room and it seems for like a prison with a heavy gate door. I walked past it a few times and what I heard was very disturbing; all I heard was heavy water sounds, squishy wet things, and the worse thing: his laughter. I have seen people go in there and no one coming out I fear that whatever power was given to Sasuke by Orochimaru it will come to Konoha and I fear that I will be going in their next".

Tsunade put the papers down and looked at Naruto with a slight grin.

"Do you see now?" she asked "the only power I can think of right now is that Venom of yours".

Naruto became wobbly and sat down on the chair and looked down as his the palms of his hands covered his eyes.

"No…No… .NO already got into the wrong hands….AND OF ALL PEOPLE" Naruto shouted as he picked up his chair and threw it at the wall "OROCHIMARU…and he gave it to Sasuke too; he is already strong and that symbiot won't need to persuade him heck he might give Sasuke full control".

"Look Naruto, we don't know where he is and for all I know it might not be Venom but since we now know that Venom is out there we can't ignore the possibilities. Now go do whatever you want for now but when I find out more I promise to let you know" Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded in agreement even though he is depressed. Naruto walked out and went on top of the Hokaga's mansion and sat on one of the spires and thought to himself about Sasuke having Venom and how Venom could have got there. Suddenly off of the corner of his eyes he saw something in the distance it looked like a dust cloud like something fell, and then he saw a bit of what looked like lightning. Naruto jumped off and walked up to the rail for a better look. When he looked deeper in there was a sudden explosion that was clearly visible.

"Saskue".


	11. True Carnage

**Ok its been a while this chapter was difficult trying to capture a certain character's personality and the past few chapters have been slow and we are nearing the end so i think i should treat you to a action packed Chapter i hope you will enjoy i know one person will enjoy this chapters ending.**

Chapter XI

Naruto ran back inside and into Tsunade's office.

"I THINK I KNOW WHERE SASUKE IS" Shouted Naruto breathing heavy.

"Wait, what are you talking about" Tsunade asked.

"There was an explosion and I swear I saw lighting".

"ok I'll send a team there, but how do you know it Sasuke?".

"I SAW LIGHTNING!".

"NO you THINK you saw lightning and if it was Sasuke how would you stand a chance aganst him; and what if that symbiot comes here and could get someone else and destroys us".

Naruto signed as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers and thought of something to fight aganest Sasuke or the symbiot. Naruto looked up and smiles as he snapped his fingers.

"Loud sounds" he said.

"what?" she asked.

"Loud sounds, when I tried to take it off It was stuck on me UNTIL I hit the bell and it weakened it a lot and when I was rescuing Hinata they used a sound wave and I was fine but the symbiot was in incredible pain. So it would have to be loud sounds" Naruto said happy he figured it out.

"Are you sure it's only sound?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright then I will ask 'the friends' we have in the sound for any help for a jutsu or a machine that can get rid of it if there are anymore in the village. Alright I give you clearance to go WITH a team and check it out".

Naruto smiled and ran out with joy and despite the coming horror he was happy to see Sasuke again. As Naruto ran out of the building he thought about who to bring.

'Let's see maybe I can bring Shikamaru and Lee and Shino and…' he continued to list people he should bring. 'No No I shouldn't involve others that don't know of the symbiote. I shouldn't take the chance that they could become corrupt with Venom…I'll bring Hinata…no I don't want to risk her life again'.

Naruto thought for a while on who to bring as he jumped around the village. He looked around and saw a little girl with a flower in her hair.

"THAT'S IT" he shouted in excitement.

He rushed to an apartment where the person he was looking for lived. When he got there he started banging on the door.

"Coming" said the person in the room. Naruto continued to bang on the door.

"I SAID I'M COMING" said the female voice getting angrier as Naruto continued to bang on the door.

The door opened reveling that it was Sakura, with that Fedora, on that Naruto is contacting.

"DAMM-IT NARUTO CANT YOU WAIT JUST 5 SEC—"Sakura shouted at Naruto but stopped and saw the heavy breathing and gasping for air Naruto with a desperate look on his face.

"Um Naruto are you ok…do you need something".

Naruto still gasping for air; he isn't use to the withdraw of the symbiot.

"Sakura—I need you for a mission".

"Really? Well what are we doing"?

"I need you to help me…find Joshua because he is the only one I think that can help me right now".

Sakura's expression and excitement descended and was kind of sad that Naruto didn't need her.

"….oh well um Naruto…Joshua left somewhere" Sakura said depressingly.

"Dang…well then Sakura I'm gonna need your help then…are you free now" asked Naruto.

"Well sure Naruto but what are we going to do".

Naruto looked around to make sure that no one was listening or watching them, he looked around over the rail and on the roof; he gave it the works.

"What are you doing Naruto are you stupid or something".

"Ok look remember that thing that was on me, made my clothes black, and made me act like a BIG jerk".

Sakura nodded her head.

"Well" Naruto paused and sighed "Grandma Tsunade told me were Sasuke is and—".

"REALLY YOU FOUND SASUKE…and you WERE GOING TO TAKE JOSHUA AND NOT ME" Sakura said interrupting Naruto and was heading into a rage.

"HEY wait now let me finish" Naruto said in a panic " as I was saying I was told that Sasuke had changed and was acting weird since he got a 'new power'".

"Wait…what are you trying to say Naruto" asked Sakura hoping that what Naruto was getting at wasn't isn't what she is thinking.

"I'm trying to say is that….Sasuke may have the suit: that I had".

Sakura's mouth opened and her eyes grew wider as she thought of Sasuke with that spider insignia. She instantly fell to her knees bent over to the ground.

"NO NO NO NO, of all people it had to be Sasuke. Naruto you are a kind and good person and with that thing on you; you were completely different person but you were still in there. But Sasuke….there is no telling what he could…or would do with that thing" she said as she showed some of her tears.

Naruto went down on one knee a placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Sakura I said I would bring him back and will get rid of that THING ok Sakura. I can't do this alone I will need your help do you think you can help me" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked up at Naruto to see his bright smile and it did stop the tears, however Sakura knew this smile all too well; it was a smile of doubt even though Naruto said he would stop him and bring him back Sakura can tell that Naruto…Is doubting himself.

"Alright Naruto I'm with you on this" she said as she stood back up "but are we bringing anyone else, what about Lee his injury has healed up, or—".

"No I'm sorry Sakura but I don't want anyone else involved with the suit; and Lee couldn't even keep up with me going easy on him with that suit on, so can you imagine a ruthless Sasuke" Naruto explained.

"You're right but why me?" she asked.

"Because Kiba doesn't know anything about this, despite Hinata's skill I don't want her to get hurt again so soon too, and I didn't want you to see Sasuke like that and for you to be hurt as well. That's why I wanted it to be just Joshua and me".

"I understand Naruto but I have one last question" Sakura stated

"What is it"?

"WHY ARE WE STILL HERE? Let's go get Sasuke before he leaves again".

Naruto was shocked and surprised at Sakura's enthusiasm to go find Sasuke even though he may be VERY different. Naruto smiled that Sakura will help him.

"Alright then LETS GO GET HIM" Naruto shouted as he and Sakura took off to the gate.

When they left the Village and headed for the explosion Naruto saw they started to see some strange and disturbing things. They noticed that some of the burnt bodies they're finding are probably from that hideout that Sasuke is at but there was more to those bodies than just being burnt. When Sakura got closer to inspect the body she noticed strange things with them and Sakura gasped inspecting one of the bodies.

"What's wrong Sakura" Naruto asked concerned.

"Th—Th-This—This body…the organs are all misplaced" Sakura said as her hand began to shake.

"Misplaced?" Naruto said in wonder.

"It means that it's in the wrong spot but it's not just one or two….is almost all of them" Sakura said in suspense "but it's not just that some were missing organs and looked like they were gutted and others looked scared and cut up".

"So Orochimarue is torturing and killing his subordinates" Naruto stated.

"Maybe but I feel like there is more to come and I think it will get worse" Sakura said as they continued to move forward.

Sakura was correct and there was no need to inspect the bodies they were either missing limbs, burnt up, skinned, or strangely some looked drained of life they looked like they were just skin and bones like if everything was sucked out of them. The deeper they went the bloody everything was it was like as if blood and bodies was naturally apart of Nature and they way everything looked was just…**PURE CARNAGE**.

"Um Naruto I hate to disagree with you NOW of all times but…we should have brought more people" Sakura said as she looked at the carnage.

"Yeah….I never knew Venom was capable of this" Naruto said quietly to himself.

They continued to move forward until they came across the now destroyed base and they looked around to see if Sasuke was in sight and at the same time get to know the area. The place looked like ancient ruins with bricks all over the place and hallways exposed. They were moving around slowly with their guard up so nothing will, completely, surprise them. Till suddenly they heard a loud scream they quickly reacted and went straight for it. When they got there seconds later they saw a man being held up by the throat with limbs missing and cuts all over him with a sword going through his heart. Holding him by the throat was a tall man with black hair spiked in the back and down in the front. He was wearing something similar to a lavender long—sleeve shirt and it was in crimson red and had thick black lines on the back, the sides and the shoulders. He wore black pants with some red and black cloth hanging from his red rope along his waist, to hold his sword. His shirt also possesses an Uchiha Symbol.

"SASUKE" Naruto shouted with a smile seeing red instead of black and no spider symbol.

Sasuke turned around to reveal some blood on his face and his red sharingan eyes and his expression showed no emotion. Naruto looked at him as he took out his sword from the now dead man and jumped to him face to face though Naruto smile faded.

"Glad to see you again Sasuke and glad to see you not in black" said Naruto

Sasuke said nothing and just stared at him.

"Sasuke please come back to the village with me ple—" Naruto stopped and noticed something is just off about Sasuke so decided to ask him the questions he thought off in case he was wearing Venom even though it was red and not black.

'Perhaps Venom changed Sasuke' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Sasuke do feel more angry at people, more hatred at the world, and are you hearing voices in your head telling you things and acting like as if he knew everything about you and how you feel, perhaps calling himself Venom" Naruto asked in concern for his friend.

Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion the questions he is asking is the kind you would ask a crazy person having mental problems or something and she knew Sasuke wasn't crazy like that. Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto and turned his head slightly and analyzed him. Then Sasuke put on this huge grin and broke into a loud and long laugh.

"HAHAHAHA oh Naruto HAHAHAHA are you seriously hahaha thinking that I'm that old crap HAHAHAHAHAHA when did you get such a sense of humor HA" Sasuke said as he laughed and held sides.

Sakura began to rethink her initial thought of Sasuke and was now more worried about him as ever. Naruto took a few steps back and was kind of scared of this new Sasuke; the old Sasuke was nowhere near acting like the way he is now.

"HAHA that was a good laugh; I can't wait to **GUT YOU**" Sasuke said in a huge grin.

"Sasuke please stop this you're scaring me" Sakura pleaded.

"Huh you brought Sakura with you too; and she is wearing such a nice hat too...too bad she has to die" Sasuke said with a grin and his arm reaching out to her face as Sakura froze with great fear.

Naruto grabbed that arm from connection and pushed him away with all his strength. Sasuke fell back some and lost his balance and landed on his butt. Naruto looked at him with all seriousness and in his fighting stance knowing what was going to happen next. Sasuke was sitting there for a few seconds before chuckling.

"I see you have some fight in you still, that's good I like it when my victims **SQUIRM" **Sasuke said as he got up and charged at him.

He came at Naruto with great speed but Naruto was ready to take him on when suddenly his right sleeve turned into some tentadrills and wrapped around his whole arm and formed into a large claw and went to strike at Naruto's head. Naruto was slightly surprised to see claw hands but knew not to underestimate the symbiote's power. Naruto leaned and jumped back to doge the attack and made it through with only two cuts across his cheek. Naruto wiped the blood off and charged at the smiling Sasuke. Naruto ran up to him and jumped kicked him in the chest causing Sasuke to take a few steps back; Naruto saw an opening and took it and did a series of attacks on him, but even though the punches were connecting and heard reactions from the hit from Sasuke it looked like he wasn't really feeling it. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's fist like as if there was no force in it.

"What happened Naruto" he said with a grin "where is all that power I heard you had huh" Sasuke kneed him in the stomach. Naruto felt that knee hard it felt like he would have flown into the air if Sasuke wasn't forcing him down.

"Where are all those long speeches" he said as he punched Naruto in the face.

"Where are all those one liners" he said kicking him to the ground.

"Where is your Never give up" he said holding up Naruto high above his head.

"Sasuke listen to me…this isn't like you…it's the symbiote AAHH….why did you take it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want the power…I DESERVE THIS POWER" Sasuke replied as he took out his sword with his free hand.

"But you can't handle the responsibility that comes with this power…I couldn't handle it and I know you can't either this….this CARNAGE PROVES THAT" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke paused and his smile disappeared but soon returned.

"Carnage…CARNAGE I like that name I LIKE IT A LOT and I will call myself that".

Sasuke just threw Naruto to the ground. Naruto got back up and went for higher ground but when he jumped he felt something grab his ankle. When he looked down he saw the symbiot stretched out from Sasuke's arm similar to Naruto's tentacle grab when he had Venom.

"WHEREDO YOU THINK YOUR GOING MAAAANNN; I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET" he said as he slammed Naruto back to the ground.

When the symbiot released Naruto he went to try it again but instead went for a nearby tree. When he got on it Naruto took out some stars and kunai and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke just laughed and formed a small shield to cover him. He then formed an Ax head on his arm and sliced the tree clean through. Naruto fell along with the tree but luckily for him the tree didn't crush him.

"That was fun Naruto and now…" his hand formed a blade "IT'S GOING TO GET **MORE FUN**".

It looked like Naruto was done for but Sakura got in front of Naruto with her arms out.

"Sasuke please don't do this; this isn't like you Please I beg you go back to your normal self" Sakura pleaded him.

"You know…I never had someone plead for another's life…..I don't like it" Sasuke formed the claw hand again and stuck his fingers out and little shards of his sharp finger tips shot out. Sakura took out kunai but at the speed the shards were coming it wouldn't be enough. She closed her eyes and braced for impact and A LOT of pain. She heard an impact but felt fine so she opened her eyes and saw Naruto in front of her. Naruto took the hits on his back, Naruto took them out of his back and when Sakura thanked him she saw his eyes were yellow and his pupils were like a frogs.

"ok Sasuke you want to go around doing this kind of stuff…fine but now I have to stop you whatever the cost" he turned to face him " I'm coming now….SASUKE".

Naruto charged and went for a straight punch to his face but Sasuke ducked and even though he dodged the force of the punch was just so strong it sent him flying a little.

"WHAT NOW SASUKE" he shouted at him as he kicked him through a wall.

"WHERE IS ALL THAT SERIAL KILLER TALK NOW" he shouted at the wall hole covered in dust blocking sight.

A tentacle came out of the smoke and dust and hit Naruto causing him to go back a little. Then more shards came out and when Naruto dodged them he heard a voice from above.

"DO YOU WANT TO HEAR MORE OF IT THAN" Sasuke shouted with what looked like a solid tentacle with a sharp point and edges no doubt and his sword in the other.

Sasuke came down from the sky pretty fast and Naruto dived out of the way and barley got away from the impact. Sasuke's landing caused a crater and when the smoke and dust cleared a little Naruto saw some really muscular legs and the feet looked strong but looked like heals. Naruto still on his knee distracted by the legs didn't notice the carnage tentacle grab in act and didn't react fast and was caught. The tentacle wrapped around Naruto enough to keep his arms to his sides.

"What you think this can hold me in my sage mode" Naruto said.

Naruto struggled to break free but it WAS too strong for him and Sasuke was tightening it more and more he struggled.

"HAHAHA I think it will MAAANNN I'm much more stronger than you will ever be NARUTO" he said lifting the tied up Naruto in the air "AND you see I've been itching to go all out but if I do PEOPLE DIE SOONER and there is no fun hurting dead bodies" He said with a laugh.

Sasuke Laughed as he slammed Naruto around him and pulled him in just to stab him in his stomach and feel his blood.

"Y'A Know I wonder if I squeeze you hard enough: will your guts come out. HAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed.

Sasuke began to squeeze Naruto as he laughed and listened to his screams like if it was music to his ears. Suddenly a punch came out of nowhere and hit Sasuke pretty hard and sent him flying into a few walls of those ruins and releasing Naruto from his grip. It was Sakura who punched him.

"You may look like my Sasuke but you sure as HELL don't act like him, so you can't be Sasuke" she said to herself with a determined and angry look. She heard Naruto coughing and gasping for air, when she heard him she ran to him.

"Naruto are you ok?" she asked him.

"*Cough* *gasp* yeah…*cough* I'll be fine now; although my sides hurt".

"Well I'm glad you're ok at least. I put all the force I could into that one punch so I'm glad that wasn't a total waste".

She looked down to see if she had anything to help him with his pain or with Sasuke for that matter but found nothing. When she looked back at Naruto she saw a Shadow over them.

"You got me by surprise I'll give you that much but I guess it's time:** FOR YOU TO DIE**" Sasuke said with his tentacle blade behind him.

Sakura turned around surprised at his fast recover from that punch. Sasuke went to stab Sakura but when she turned around her arm slipped and caused her to fall back and when she fell the blade went through her hat. Suddenly there was this huge puff of smoke and Sasuke felt a hand on his tentacle blade.

"Still got dome tricks Sakura…Well so do I" said as he swung his sword round but half way round his katana connected with another blade: and it wasn't a kunai blade.

"Humph I have to say I'm surprised to see you" said the mysterious person hiding in that smoke.

When the smoke started to fade a black jacket was visible and a he was wearing a hood and holding a Katana blocking Sasuke's katana.

"Joshua?" Sakura said Surprised "how did you get here".

"Yeah that hat I gave you had a seal on it that if touched by a Symbiot it would summon me here. I originally had this planned for Naruto in case he went berserk and didn't listen to me or anyone; though I'm glad that it's not Naruto".

"HAHA Joshua is here too you must think I'm dangerous, I'm flattered".

Joshua smiled and stuck out his hand in his face and summoned energy and shot it in his face. Sasuke got in pain and backed up a lot. When he recovered Joshua charged at him and they clashed in swords and began to fight each other with the constant clashing of their swords and dodging each other's attack. Sakura sat there aw of how Joshua can match his speed and strength.

"HEY" Joshua shouted at Sakura "What are you waiting for now" he asked.

Sakura was confused till she remembered Naruto was still in pain. She went to him performed healing as a green aura came from her hands hovering over Naruto. After a while Naruto was back on feet not completely healed but his sides aren't in much pain.

"Hey Joshua Naruto's all better now" Sakura shouted.

"Finally I was getting tired of this".

"What you think you're going to get rid of me that easily" Sasuke said.

Joshua leaped back and said "you don't know me at all yet" he stuck out hand again "BE GONE" he said as he shot an energy wave and it sent Sasuke flying hard and fast. Joshua went and returned to his group after defeating Sasuke.

"Alright that should at least knock him out for a while so what do you suppose we do about that thing on him" asked Joshua.

"Well can't we just use loud sounds to get rid of him like I did" Naruto asked.

"It won't be that easy Naruto" Joshua stated.

"Well why not".

"Ok so you know how when you first had the symbiot on you said 'I' but as you kept wearing it and bonding with it you started to say 'we'".

"Yeah and he kept saying 'I' so it should be easier".

"That may be true but for him to act like this and do things like this he would have to be bonded with it like you were and if he is saying 'I' instead of we than he must have FULLY bonded with it. Which is impressive considering how long he had with that thin—".

Suddenly Joshua was wrapped in red and tossed into the air. Naruto and Sakura saw out of the hole was Sasuke again all beat up bruised and bleeding from his head a little.

"Ok…now I'm **MAD**". Sasuke said.

Naruto had no choice but to attack right away while he was getting out and wounded. Naruto got up to him but Sasuke grabbed him and slammed him into the ground and stuck out his hands. The symbiot connected it to Naruto and green aura was coming out it and Naruto.

"I HOPE your LIFE force isn't as useless as your LIIIIFFFEEE HAHAHAHAHA" Sasuke laughed as Naruto screamed.

"Sasuke that's ENOUGH". Sakura shouted as she charged for him.

"If there is anyone who deserves this more than him: **IT'S YOOOUUUUU**". Sasuke said as he disconnected from Naruto and Connected to Sakura. Sakura was being drained a lot she started to lose her facial satiability and was becoming skin and bones. Sasuke was feeling better more energized and stronger his smile even grew bigger. Sasuke was tackled into a hallway of the ruins.

"LEAVE Her alone your fight is with me" Naruto said as he pounded on him.

Sasuke then grabbed him by the throat and started to cut him slowly with his claw hand. After making a few cuts he would switch between weapons after causing Naruto pain with each one. Sasuke then just started beating him and slamming him all over the place and then threw him into another hallway deep in the fortress/ruins. Naruto lying on the ground moaning in pain was stabbed in his right arm all the way through with Sasuke's sword.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto shouted in pain.

"You know I'm getting really tired of looking at your face" Sasuke said as he took out his sword from Naruto's arm and picked him up "So I'm going to change it".

Sasuke then ran full speed down the hallway with metal poles and rooms grinding Naruto against the wall and then threw him. When Naruto hit the ground and stopped sliding he immediately started to crawl. He crawled as fast as he could but when he looked back at Sasuke and how close he was he knew there was no hope for him. He grabbed the nearest pole holding the , probably holding the ceiling up, and slammed his head band against it thinking about the situation and how he is going t die by the one man he tried so hard to help is going to kill him; so Naruto sat there and listened to the ringing the pole was making. Then Naruto's eyes grew wider as he thought of something that could help him.

"Now Naruto it's finally time for the fun part…well fun for me that is HAHAHAHa".

Naruto got back up breathing heavy and bleeding from everywhere.

"AWWW come on can we just please just skip to the part where I get to PLAY with your ORGANS, mess around with them, and maybe I might just gut you if you're lucky" Sasuke said.

"Well if you want me" Naruto said as he took out his kunai.

"What you think that is going to stop me HAHAHA one Kunai HA".

"This thing?" Naruto said in a confused tone "No this won't do anything...BUT THIS WILL".

Naruto slammed his kunai against the metal pole and ran off hitting every pole along the way. Because they are in a small hallway and they're underground the noise much stronger.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH WHAT IS THIS PAIN AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…IT'S...To…PAINFULL…MAKE IT STOP" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto ran down the hallway not knowing where he's going but knows Sasuke will be coming because he can't stop the bleeding. He came down to the end of the Hallway to a door, acting on instinct Naruto opened it and entered the room. Naruto looked around the room and saw it as a dead end all what was there was a bed a des with books and candles on it next to shelves of jars. Naruto took the time to think and take a breather. After a while he felt strange and he felt like as if someone was calling him. Naruto thought of it to be nothing but it was too strong of a call that it couldn't have been anything. He head Sasuke coming grinding his sword against the walls announcing his coming.

"NARUTO COME OUT NARUTO" Sasuke shouted fallowing the trail of blood "When I find you i'm going to torture you so badly before I kill you".

"Shit" Naruto said to himself.

All the plans he thought of would either not work or he would have to get lucky and hope Sasuke is stupid. Naruto herd the call again but this time decided to investigate it, and it was coming from the shelves full of jars. As he walked over the call felt stronger Naruto moved jars over until he found what it was. Naruto looked around the shelves and then…he found it.

"Venom is that you" Naruto asked.

He saw the symbiot shriveled up and weak like it as going to die.

"What happened to you" he thought to himself "wait that's right you need a host to survive…well 'm sorry Venom you betrayed me and you caused me nothing but pain".

He then heard Sasuke again and his sword with his descriptive rants on what he is going to do to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto you like to tell and make jokes right well here is one for you….'HI I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO DIE BELIEVE IT'HAHAHAHAHa that is comedy gold right there".

Naruto thought about the situation and if Sasuke was to continue to do this to people. Naruto began to weigh his options and he knew what the best thing to do now is….but he didn't like it.

"Alright Venom" he said opening the jar "But as soon as you mess with my head: You're gone".

Naruto reached his hand into the jar and felt Venom grab his finger and crawl up his arm.

Sasuke came up to the end of the Hallway with his huge smile.

"So this is where you are at huh" said Sasuke.

Sasuke busted down the door and looked around the room.

"NAARRRRUUTTOOO COME OUT AND** PLLLLAAAAYYYYYY**".

Suddenly he was punched and went all the way back outside, and out of the shadows in the deep dark corner Naruto came out wearing his black jump suit again with the white spider symbol.

"Tag you're it" Naruto said hitting his palm with his fist and having a smile on.


	12. Venom vs Carnage

Ok guys I hope you're ready for an all out nothing but action battle between Father and Son. I'm sorry for taking forever for those eagerly waiting I hope it is to your liking. I know this probably won't be the best but I tried. So thank you and please Enjoy!

Chapter XII

Joshua stood in the ruins listening to the sounds of destruction and fighting inside the hallways that Naruto and Sasuke where in and trying to determine who is winning. He turned his head so his ear can face the sounds when he heard the sound of Sakura's faint heavy breathing. Joshua turned around and kneeled to check Sakura. Joshua turned Sakura so she can lie on her back and not on her side, and to his surprise she looked old. She went from a beautiful teenage girl to an old wrinkly old lady with healthy pink hair. Joshua heard her breathing so that checked, her heart was still beating but not at normal pace just a little slower her pulse double checked that. Joshua stood there puzzled for a moment wonder how this happened.

'It's like her life was just drained away'.

Joshua picked her up and placed her on some rocks in a comfortable position till help can be achieved. He looked at her and brushed his hand through his black hair as he signed wondering what to do. Suddenly a big crash came from behind, Joshua saw Sasuke laying in the ground and dirt he was thrown into.

"So that's how it is huh" Sasuke said with one eyebrow up "As soon as you hit trouble with me, you grab carnage's old man".

"Well you got a problem with that" Naruto said as he casually walked out of the whole he made.

Sasuke began his laugh again "well let's see who is truly better".

Sasuke with his eyes opened wide and giving his biggest smile raised his sword till the point faced Naruto.

"You know what Sasuke" Naruto said with a grin "I'm not afraid of you anymore right now. That whole fight, so many things were rushing to my head I couldn't think straight and I almost forgot the one jutsu I've used countless times".

Naruto made a cross with his fingers and made dozens of him surrounding the area in three rows but only one wore the black suit. Sasuke laughed.

"If only it was possible to cut these Narutos up" Sasuke jabbed his sword through the ground "but I guess there screams will have to do for now".

Large amounts of Red lightning came from his arm, it traveled down from his arm through the sword and when it hit the ground it traveled like wildfire and hit all the Narutos. They screamed for a moment before disappearing. Sasuke soon found himself surrounded by smoke and was blinded by it.

'Darn I didn't think this through clearly' Sasuke thought as he plucked his sword out of the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU HIDEING? WHERE ARE YOU?" Sasuke shouted. There was a few seconds of a pause as Sasuke was lost in the smoke but it felt like forever for his impatient self.

"I'm right here" said a familiar whisper in his right ear.

Sasuke swung his sword in the direction he heard it in but he hit nothing. His sword just priced nothing but smoke.

"No, over here" said the voice in his left ear this time. Sasuke made his claw arm and swung and stretched it, but hit nothing once again. Suddenly he started to hear it I every direction.

"WHAT'S WRONG NARUTO? YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU HAVE MY DAD THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? THAT'S FUNNIER THAN THE PLACES I PLACE CERTAN ORGANS IN".

There was a long pause and then at the same time, in all directions, there was another I'm here whisper. Sasuke -completely enraged- had enough with the smoke and whispers. He turned both his arms into ax heads and swung around to clear the smoke. To his short surprise Naruto wasn't around, but Sasuke knew if he wasn't around him then he must be in one place: the air.

'Darn I thought that would have kept him busy longer' Naruto thought.

"Are you ready other me's?" Naruto turned to see all his clones forming giant Rasenguns "THEN LETS HIT HIM".

"SHIT" Sasuke said. He formed his claw arm and fired his finger needles at them to destroy the Rasenguns. He managed to stop some but he was to late all the Rasenguns toppled him. Another giant crater was formed and Naruto landed on the edge of the crater.

'That should have at least messed him up if not kil-' Naruto thought as he was interrupted. A tenadrill stuck to him and he instantly fell to his knees as his life force was being drained. Sasuke came out of the crater and landed on a ruin. Some of his skin was returning, his blood stopped pouring, and his bones where realigning.

"Oh you and my dad's life energy feels so…..good like milk and honey hehehe" Sasuke said.

The venom symbiote quickly acted on its own and cut the line. Naruto felt a little drained but his second wind came in just in time.

"I had enough of this Sasuke, stop this NOW or I'm gonna do more than BREAK YOUR ARMS AND LEGS" Naruto shouted.

"I had enough to….but I won't stop so I guess I'll end it then" Sasuke said as he semi kneeled on one leg and started to form a familiar hand signs.

Naruto recognized the hand signs and too k a deep breath and made one shadow clone knowing what's coming. Electric Chakra formed around Sasuke's arm and in his hand. Naruto formed a spiral spinning chakra in his hand, but almost simultaneously the chakra colors started to change. Sasuke's turned red and Naruto's turned black.

"TRUE CARNEGE CHIDORI" Sasuke shouted as he leaped.

"VENOM RASENGUN" Naruto shouted as he leaped as well.

Both there jutsu collided and it seemed like a battle of who can push harder. When suddenly there was a flash and they were both floating in an empty space for a while. No word was said to one another but both symbiotes were there and they were acting weird. When they came to the repulsive force of the jutsu send them flying Sasuke hit a wall but Naruto was repulsed into the air after hitting the ground and bounced in to the air. Josh saw Naruto flying and wanted to go get him but off the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke slipping out of his wall and Josh didn't want him to get away, especially with Carnage, plus Sakura was laying right there with still life force left. Josh thought but knowing Naruto he would be fine with venom. So Josh took his hood off and walked to Sasuke. When Josh got up to him Sasuke opened his eyes right away and swung his sword. Josh unsheathed his sword in a blocking motion.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke I know you, you are strong, smart, prideful, and many others. But I must know…. Why….why would you stoop so low as to be controlled by Carnage like this".

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME, AND HOW CAN I CONTROL MYSELF".

Sasuke started pushing Josh back as he got back up on his feet.

"So now this fight is between me and you AND I will end you like I WILL NARUTO".

Sasuke started swinging his sword at Josh. Josh just dogged his attacks or blocked them. Sasuke with a trust of his sword got caught in Josh's guard. With the control of the direction of Sasuke's sword he aimed it down and did a back fist square in Sasuke's nose. Sasuke walked back a bit as he covered his face. Then he did a short laugh and swung a sword like arm at Josh. Now Josh had two weapons to deal with but it didn't seem to bother him much as all he did was just doge and block.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME AND FIGHT FOR REAL" Sasuke yelled.

"As you wish" said Josh. Now Josh started to swing his sword a little. Sasuke quickly caught Josh's sword in between his and slid himself till he was face to face with Josh.

"No I mean fight seriously. Put on that hood. I know how you get when you put it on".

Josh's eyes widened in surprise 'how did he know that' he thought to himself.

"COME ON HEHEHE GET BLOOD THIRSTY LIKE ME".

"NO" Josh shouted in his face and kicked him to separate.

"If you don't hehe I'll kill Sakura now". Sasuke said as his claw hand aimed at Sakura.

Josh sighed and looked down as he grabbed his hood and put it over his head and a read shine came from the darkness of what his hood is covering. Sasuke did his maniacal laugh and charged swing his sword in one hand and went for a stabbing motion with his sword like arm. Josh just put his sword in front of him, covering where his right eye would be, as he was directly pointing his sword down. He then swung it across till it reached the other side of his hear to block the swinging sword. Then spun with the sword around and with his fore arm he pushed the stabbing sword out. Then he started to kneel down with one leg out and spun around like a leaf hurricane or a sweep. He then placed his Katana right side up. When Sasuke hit the ground Josh's sword swung down on him to cut off his head. Josh stopped himself from going all the way through; the distance from his sword was a space only air can fit through.

"NO, I WONT DO IT" Josh shouted to himself as his hand was shaking.

"You are weak" Sasuke said has knocked Josh's sword out of his hand and used his symbiot to push him back. "even when at your best you have less to offer me than Naruto, this fight as just a waste of my time I'll just finish you and PLAY with you later hehehHAHAHA".

Sasuke once again charged at him but with another red chidori and coming lightning fast.

"No" Josh said as he formed a yellow ball of energy in his hand and fired it at the same time he jabbed into him. The blast blew Sasuke into the side of the hill.

"NO, Sasuke you can't beat me at my best" he said as he walked toward him "I am more powerful than you can imagine" Josh picked up his sword "not that you'll ever see it Because you aren't worth it and using my full power on YOU would just be waste of my time, you are nothing to me NOTHING but a little brat that you truly are….Sasuke".

Sasuke enraged yet again charged with his sword high screaming "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD".

"Oh the reason why I was only blocking and dogging" he said as he parried his sword and went behind him "was to find an opening like this" and with the bottom of his palm he hit the back of Sasuke's head and he fell unconscious.

Josh looked around and he eased himself with the quietness of the forest and the peace he had knowing it was over.

"SASUKE!" a familiar voice shouted. A black blur came in front of Sakura then in front of Sasuke. The blur paused enough to see blond spiky hair then black blur again as it came I front of Joshua.

"You defeated him" Naruto asked.

Joshua took his hood off and smiled. "Yea his anger and blood lust made him reckless and it became his demise". Josh looked at his sad expression knowing he wanted to beat him; Josh placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey look I know if I didn't beat him and I just lost….I have no doubt in my mind that you would have won". Naruto's expression became happy again.

"Thanks Josh…hey I felt a different energy for a second i'm guessing it was you so….what was it" Naruto asked.

"Ahhh uhmmmm well…uhmm..." josh was interrupted before he could finish.

"And how do you know so much about the symbiots. And how did you get that much power...And-"Naruto continued with the questions.

"Alright alright well to start it off I was a previous owner of that suit after a friend of mine in a different worl….I mean different place didn't want it any more so he gave it to me. After a while it learned how to take over me it did it very slowly though. So I looked for a place to put it where it won't cause damage or find a host. So I came here and tossed it into a river….and I see I was wrong….again."

"WAIT WHAT? So ALL THIS IS YOUR FAULT" Naruto said as he grabbed Josh by his coat hoodie.

"Technically yes but I'm trying to fix it".

"Yeah" Naruto said "well try HARDER".

"Anyways I got here because I placed a seal to respond to a symbiot touch".

"SO YOU KNEW SASUKE HAD THE CARNEGE THING".

"No, I had that seal in case of…well….you".

"WHAT".

"In case you didn't figure it out or heed my warning about the Symbiot and you raged out and attacked in which case I would appear and stop you".

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little now knowing that if he kept Venom it would have been him on the ground. Naruto had to sit down.

"And to answer your last question…well….I'm not from this planet".

"You think this is a time for jokes, I know I joke a lot but come on really?"

"No, I'm Sasuke serious….well the old Sasuke serious".

"Well what planet are you from…Mars…Jupiter…Uranus hehe".

"haha No, not in this Galaxy…I'm not exactly sure all I know is that it was named after some guy named V—" josh was suddenly hit on his head and fell unconscious.

"What the hel...NO it can't be".

Sasuke started to rise again but this time his whole body was covered in red and his eyes were big and plain white and his mouth bigger with red teeth and small tenidrills coming out of his body. His laugh was a little different as well.

"Sasuke stop this" pleaded Naruto.

"HEHEHEAHAHAHAHA" the red monster laughed "Sasuke's not here MAAAANNNN, There is only **CARNAGE**".

"Wait wha-".

Carnage stretched his knuckles at Naruto and made him fall over. With not even time to take a breath in for Naruto Carnage jumped on top of him and began to wail on him with punches for what felt like hours to Naruto. Each punch was only less than a second apart and Carnage was winding up too. Carnage then grabbed him by the throat launched him away. Naruto was in the air for a little while only to be caught by what seemed to be red webbing like substance coming from Carnage's palm, and yanked back down full force.

"**Oh no you don't, you're not going into the air again for the hundredth time hehe**" Carnage said as he yanked on his webbing. Naruto ripped the line off and made shadow clones to help break his fall then braced for impact. Naruto landed on his back making a little hole in the ground of himself. He herd Carnage laugh but Naruto was so used to it he didn't pay attention. Carnage pointed his fingers at him and shot a couple of his finger needles to pin Naruto to the ground. Naruto caught one him his hand and dodged the rest. Naruto chuckled as he realized that no one was awake and it was just him and Carnage.

"I guess it's time I used what Venom has taught me".

"**HAHAHA come on daaaad BRING IT**" Carnage taunted.

Naruto then quickly out stretched his arm and a tentacle came out and stuck to Carnage's chest. Naruto, with all his strength, pulled and launched himself at him and punched him. Carnage took a few steps back and covered his cheek.

"**Hehehe you hit like a little girl, I didn't know my dad taught that**" Carnage laughed "**Now let me show you how to really hit MAAAN**".

Carnage than ran up to him but it seemed like all he did was teleport. He then kneed Naruto in the groin, instantly fell to his knees and cupped his groin.

"**Oh don't worry it's not like you were ever going to use it anyways**".

Carnage punched him and banged his head against his knee. Naruto feeling more pain than before started to crawl away.

"**Oh no, not yet you can't be done know you're the man course. Oh well I guess just finish you**" Carnage said as he formed a claw hand and walked close to Naruto.

Naruto waited till he got close enough to strike as he was focusing chakra in his hand. When Carnage was close enough and whit his arm raised to strike Naruto quickly turned around to attack.

"VENOM RASENGUN" Naruto shouted.

Carnage grabbed his wrist and wrapped his claw hand around his neck making cuts as he did.

"**OH give the Rasengun a rest**" he said as he stabbed Naruto with his claws on his side and smashed Naruto to the ground. Carnage then wrapped around Naruto's neck his red webbing and attached him to a nearby branch.

"**Why don't you just 'Hang' there for a little while as I 'hang' with your buddies and I'll 'hangout' with you later HAHAHAHAHA comedy**". Carnage laughed as he walked towards the others.

Naruto was squirming trying to break loose but his webbing was too strong for him. Naruto, loosening air finally, realized to use his last kunai to cut the webbing. When he fell gasped for air and held his bleeding side. He took a couple more deep breaths and stood up, he saw Carnage talking to himself and laughing with his back turned. Naruto saw this as an opening and swung both his arms making two tentacles wrapping them around Carnage and slamming him to the ground a couple of times before retracting them. Carnage grunting and placed a hand on his head and stood up, Naruto then outstretched his arm again and stuck his on Carnage's arm.

"**Hehehe ok Naruto NOW you're getting REALLY ANNOUYING SOOOO If you don't mind**" he said as he wrapped his arm around the tentacle and grabbed it "** JUST DIE ALREADY" ** he slammed Naruto into a tree, But Naruto didn't give up he held on to him.

"**I SAID DIEEEEE**" he pulled Naruto in and formed an ax hand; with the ax hand he formed it had a pointed tip in between the two and stabbed Naruto with it. He then slapped its hard head on Naruto and finally chopped into his thigh. Carnage laughed at him with all the blood that he is losing from his head, nose, side, and now leg. Carnage than slammed him through the wall of the ruins to finish him.

"**Alright now that the main course is FINISHED, I'm in the mood for dessert**". Carnage walked towards Sakura and Josh.

"**When I'm done with them there won't be enough left to fit in a match box. But I'll TRY**".

"**Oh but which one should I have first hummmm such hard desions I must make"**. Carnage looked intently at where Josh was laying.

"**Weak am I. worthless? Well I'll show you**" Carnage said as he stuck both hands out at him when suddenly a black tentacle wrapped around one of his arms.

"**Sigh, you're still alive Naruto**".

"There is no Naruto, THERE IS ONLY **VENOM Blaaaaaaa**".

A big pitched black man came out of the hole with huge muscles, taller, sharp teeth, long tong, and with a big white spider symbol on his chest and back.

"**Oh dad I see you you're awake. Would you like to join me? This one is mine though".**

"**Silence YOU traitor. I have no time for your games"**

"**Aww dad why do you have to be like this"**

"**No, you don't deserve to LIVE BLaaaaa".**

Venom leaped at Carnage and they rolled around till Carnage kicked him off.

"**YOU'RE going to ruin EVERYTHING**" Venom said. Venom then pounded his fist into the ground and there was a little rumble underground, Carnage at the last second knew what was going on and leaped out of the way. Giant black spikes came from the ground where Carnage was standing.

"**That was a little too close for comfort there MAAN**" Said Carnage. Suddenly webbing from Venom hit Carnage.

"**Then Let me pull you in closer for comforts"** he said as he yanked on his webbing Pulling Carnage closer.

"**DeNIED**" Carnage said as he cut the webbing with a scythe hand. With the force of the yank he followed up with a kick to Venom's chest.

"**ARRGGHHH WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU**".

As Venom got up tons of tentacles from his chest came out and wrapped around Carnage. Carnage tried to break free but couldn't as Venom slammed him to the ground and all around. Then when Venom let him go he out stretched his arm and wrapped around Carnage's wrists and ankles.

"**You may be our spawn, but that won't stop me from DESTROYING you Blllarrrr**" Venom said.

"**NEHHAHAHA Exactly! I'M your spawn which is why I should be the one to-**"said Carnage as he was interrupted.

"**SILENCE! No disobedient spawn of mine will ever take place or accomplish what I will**".

Carnage than laughed again and shot his own chest tentacles at Venom sending him into the forest. Carnage went after him but lost sight a few steps in. Suddenly Venom appears just beside him and Picks Carnage p by the back of his shoulders and slamming him into nearby things and threw him back into the hall ways of the ruins. Venom clawed at him Carnage as Carnage tried to fight back but was starting to get a little weak due to so much power being wasted and not enough life force taken. Carnage managed to Knock Venom back outside. Carnage came out and saw venom going back in through one of the other holes made by the fight. Carnage quickly followed but lost sight as soon as he got to the entrance.

"**SURPRISE**!" Venom said as he wrapped his arms around him and squeezed "**What's wrong are we squeezing to hard and did your senses not work"**

Venom picked him up and slammed him against his knee. If it weren't for the symbiots strength 'and Sasuke's own strength, his back would have been broken. Venom performed a series of punches before pummeling him to the ground and pounds him into the ground. Carnage then receded back to the unconscious Sasuke and his Carnage clothing.

"**Blllaaaarr It's over and now it's time I killed you"** Venom said as he formed a bladed arm and as he raised the bladed arm he felt something strange "**Wait What NO NOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOOOO" Venom shouted as his mouth opened really wide revealing Naruto's head.

"WE WONT LET YOU KILL HIM" Naruto said as Venom receded back to Naruto's black clothing.

Naruto began breathing heavy as he looked down at Sasuke thinking that he never thought that a battle between them would be so long and so destructive. So much was done just to bring him down Sasuke was a lot stronger than Naruto thought.

"Hehehe see Sasuke...ha...I told you I would bring you back…he he…even if I had to beak you".


End file.
